Rather Be In Love
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What if Jacob didn't imprint on Reneesmee? What if he imprinted on another hybrid vampire?
1. Ch 1 New Life

**Chapter 1** – New Life

His golden eyes watched as she walked around the room. She'd only been there for a few days and she'd been super quiet. "How are you holding up pip squeak? Are you settling in ok?" Emmett asked with a smirk that brought out his dimples. He was really hoping Lily was adjusting to Forks. After the ordeal she'd been through with the Volturi it would have made any vampire go from civility to animalism in two point three seconds.

Her amber eyes turned towards him with a hint of a smile on her face. She liked that Emmett called her pip squeak. She hadn't been living with the Cullen's but for a few days, but she'd gotten to know each of them quite well. They had all gone through a recent confrontation with the Volturi and it wasn't pretty; as one of the Cullen's distant Alaskan cousins Irina ended up losing her life for lying to them. It was bad enough she'd had to bear witness to her own parents being killed by the Volturi. Lily nodded. "I'm okay Emmett. I'm just not quite used to so much sunlight and fresh air; all the space in this house. It's so beautiful." She'd been locked away in the Volturi's layer or castle whatever they wanted to call it for six months.

Technically Lily had been dodging the Volturi for most of her hybrid life, they'd advised her to take their offer and join them in Volterra Italy, but she had refused several times. They finally abducted her and her parents and threatened her with the lives of her parents. It was unheard of for a male immortal to impregnate a female mortal. Her father knew her mother would NEVER survive the birth of Lily, once Lily was born he changed his wife immediately. It had been her request and both of their happy decision.

When the Volturi found out about the second Vampire Hybrid (half vampire/half human) child to be born; the birth of a baby girl to the Cullen's in Forks Washington, well it was all the encouragement they needed. Deciding they didn't need Lily anymore or her parents, they murdered both of her parents and tried to set her as a slave servant to them. When they went to Forks to try and take Renesmee Cullen, they made the mistake of taking their slave servant with them. All the Volturi lied and pulled Irina into it and said she'd told them the child was changed by the Cullen's; which was against their vampire laws. This is what led to the demise of Irina.

Emmett was quite proud of Lily for the way she'd handled herself with the Volturi. For someone who was actually just seventeen, she was quite intelligent and when Jane tried to force the Cullen's to submit to her and the rest of the Volturi, Lily had attacked Jane ripped both of her arms from her body and tossing them. Jane was so pissed and distracted that Emmett and Edward were able to get Bella to include Lily in her force field to save her. The Volturi said they didn't want to mess with an immature half breed vampire and let her stay with the Cullen's who had graciously taken her in. Most of the Cullen's laughed and giggled as they watched Jane's brother Alec retrieving her lost limbs from the forest floor where Lily had thrown them.

The first night was spent with them sitting in the living room listening to Lily's story from start to finish. Apparently her parents had put her through some of the best schools in America and Italy. Emmett walked further into her room as he touched her shoulder slight. All the Cullen's were trying to show Lily affection, just letting her know she could trust all of them to be a rock or leaning post. Alice had even tried getting Lily to go shopping for the most insanely priced clothing, but Lily wouldn't go for it. She requested jeans, t-shirts, a couple of jackets, she got a couple of dresses and a couple of skirts, and no matter how much Alice tried to steer Lily to the higher side of fashion she wouldn't do it.

Lily never shied away from any of them. They were all very nice and welcoming. Alice, Esme and Bella were big huggers; Rosalie not so much but Lily could feel a sense of protection coming from the blonde bombshell. She could tell why Emmett loved her so much, even if she didn't show affection to anyone in the house with the exception of Renesmee and Emmett; and occasionally Bella. She would still protect anyone in her family no matter what. And now that Lily was a part of the Cullen clan she could feel the protection covering her as well.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were like any regular brothers, with the exception of them all being vampires. They joked around and got into wrestling matches and fights, messed with the their female counter parts until the girls would wise up and give each of them a good smack in the back of the head.

At the head of the family there was Carlisle and Esme. They were definitely the most down to earth married couple in the vampire world. When they were out grocery shopping everything was so normal for them. When Carlisle was at work; it was all about saving lives. Every life saved counted in his book. Every LIFE counted; whether it was mortal or immortal.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Are you sure you're doing okay?"

Lily smiled softly as she nodded. "Absolutely; just missing mom and dad that's all." She turned to look up at Emmett as she moved some of her things off the window seat so he could sit down with her.

Emmett took his cue as he sat down. "I can only imagine. I've been like this for a while. It does get easier after a few years. At least with most of us it did, but we've all been like this for a few decades."

Lily nodded. She knew Emmett was just trying to help her. "Do you know why my mother named me Lily?" Emmett shook his head negatively. "Well do you remember the 1964 TV series The Munsters?"

Emmett chuckled. "I used to love that stupid series."

Lily giggled. "Well apparently my mother had a sense of humor. She knew long before she had me that I was going to be a hybrid vampire, she named me after the vampire mother Lily on the show."

Emmett held his stomach as he began to chuckle hard from the back of his throat. He chuckled harder when Lily growled slightly and punched him in the shoulder. Emmett couldn't help notice how much Lily seemed to fit in the Cullen family and he loved every minute of it. Renesmee was his niece, but to him Lily was like a little sister. She took her fair share of the teasing that him, Jasper and Edward dished out. She whooped on them just as much as the other females in the house.

After Lily had been at the Cullen's for a couple of weeks, they'd decided to take her out hunting, before Emmett would catch something for her and then take it to the Cullen's back yard for her to eat because she hadn't been exactly ready to go running through the forest looking for food. She had on her jeans, white sneakers and a white form fitting t-shirt. Her chestnut hair with the blonde highlights actually went down to just below her rear end.

They had all spread out throughout the woods. They wouldn't hunt all together because it was less likely they would find a heard of deer passing by. They usually hunted in pair of two or three. Bella, Nessie (Renesmee had so fondly been nicknamed), Lily and Emmett all hunter together. For some odd reason the friendship between Nessie and Lily was a tight bond. Maybe it was because they were both hybrids; whatever the reason it was hard to separate them for anything.

Emmett and Bella stayed just behind Nessie and Lily as they were challenging each other to see who could run the fastest with their vampire speed. Even if Nessie looked like she was nine or ten she had the same miraculous speed that Lily had and could hold her own in their races against each other. They began challenging each other to bounce over streams and bounce off trees with ease and agility.

Suddenly both girls came to a ravine at least 100 feet wide with a rushing river below them and they both ran and jumped across.

"RENESMEE! LILY! NO!" Bella screamed. Bella swallowed hard and she was suddenly aware that the two were on La Push territory.

Lily giggled along with Nessie as she looked back over at Bella and Emmett who were at the edge across the ravine from them. "We're okay Bella! It was just a bit of a jump for both of us." Lily shouted so that both Bella and Emmett could hear.

Bella shook her head. "No you don't understand you both must come back over here immediately."

Lily's head snapped around when she heard the deepest growl that shook the foundation her very body stood on. Lily's eyes widened as a russet colored wolf came into view. He was gigantic. He stood at least five to six feet tall. Lily grabbed Nessie and pulled the girl behind her as she held her arms out to protect Nessie. He might have been beautiful with all that reddish brown fur, but that warning growl he gave meant he was not going to be friendly. Lily gave him a warning hiss through her clenched teeth.

Bella and Emmett saw the familiar wolf as they both jumped over the ravine. Bella slid to a stop in front of both the girls. "JACOB NO!"

Lily watched as the giant wolf disappeared behind a nearby tree and a few seconds later a rather late guy walked out from behind the same tree. "Damn it, Bella what the hell are they doing on our territory?"

Bella frowned. "Jake please…Lily is new to the Cullen's; this is the first time she's left the house in weeks to hunt with us. She didn't know; she and Nessie were teasing each other about racing and they both jumped by accident."

Jake growled as he raked his fingers through his hair. "You should be damn lucky I was on patrol and not Paul; he would've ripped them to shreds and asked questions later."

Bella glared at Jake. "Yea well Paul's a bully." Silence encased everyone standing there. "How are you Jake?"

"You mean since you turned into a bloodsucker? Fabulous." He snapped out bitterly.

Lily scoffed. "That was kind of a pricky thing to say. I thought Bella was supposed to be your friend?"

Bella turned and saw that Lily and Nessie's hands were joined. That meant Nessie had sent all the information about Bella and Jake's past to the newest Cullen member.

Jake walked over as he glared down at the stranger holding the little girls hand. Suddenly his eyes locked onto hers. Everything started spinning in his head his whole world was spinning out of control as he growled deeply so deep he watched the stranger shiver slightly from fright. "Stay out of La Push or the next time I'll snap your head off your neck."

Jake's eyes turned to Emmett. "Get them back across the ravine; NOW!" He watched as Emmett nodded.

"C'mon girls." Emmett got their attention and took them back across.

Bella looked at her once best friend. "Jake, did you just…" The question seemed to of died on her lips as Jake turned his intense brown eyes towards her and nodded stiffly. That was all the confirmation she needed as she nodded back. "Sorry about the mix up; it won't happen again. Bye Jake." She whispered slightly, she knew he heard her as she turned and jogged back to the edge of the ravine and jumped back to the Forks territory. Bella couldn't help but thing; life was definitely going to be interesting in the next few weeks or possibly months for Lily.

Lily stood on the edge of the ravine; she turned to go back into the trees, but stopped and looked back at the hulking guy across who was staring at her intensely. She blinked a few times and flinched physically as he he changed back into the beautiful russet wolf and let out a snarl and tore off through the trees on his side.


	2. Ch 2 Imprint Issues

**Chapter 2** – Imprint Issues

Jake tore through the trees as top speed. He couldn't believe he just imprinted on a damn vampire. He could tell by her smell and the heat coming from her body she was a hybrid like Nessie was. He couldn't judge her age, but she looked like a teenager. The off part was her tan skin. It was a few shades lighter than his own skin, but a couple of shades darker then every Cullen, including Nessie.

His thoughts wondered back to her. He had been watching as her and Nessie played across the ravine, but once they jumped over his dominating side took over to protect the lands. Even though he knew they all still trusted the Cullen's with the treaty, but the stranger was new and needed to be scared into understanding that if it had been anyone but him she could've and would've gotten seriously hurt.

Jake couldn't help as he remembered her stopping at the edge of the trees just before he phased and ran off, she stood there defiantly staring him down. He might of put a fright into her but it wasn't enough of one for her to get the meaning behind his pissed off tone. His eyes scrapped down her body. The jeans fit her like a second skin as well as her white t-shirt. He had watched as she combed her things through her hair and it brushed against the part of her jeans were her rear end met the tops of her thighs. Her amber colored eyes found their way into every nook and cranny in his head; not to mention her scent. She didn't smell like the Cullen's, but she didn't smell like a vampire he'd ever come across. There was a strange almost La Push scent to her; which was extremely strange since she was in fact a vampire, maybe not a fully fledged leech, because of her hybrid status, but still.

'_DAMN IT!'_ He roared inside his own head. He had to erase everything thought and memory of her from his thought process. If he didn't the rest of the pack would be all over him. Imprinting wasn't hard enough in a wolf's life; the Quileute God's decided to make him out to be some test dummy and had him imprint on a hybrid vampire. This was all VERY confusing to him. Why in the world would the God's pick a vampire for him to imprint on? This had to be a joke right? He wasn't really expected to spend the rest of his life with a leech was he?

He might have been questioning everything he had ever been taught since phasing and being part of the pack, but he could already feel it was the right thing and that it was meant to happen. He immediately changed direction he had to speak to his father. He was a damn wolf for Christ sake, vampires were supposed to be their mortal enemies. Hell, forget the treaty with the Cullen's, forget that Bella became one after she had Nessie. Why on earth would this happen to him? He was supposed to take over the alpha position and now here he was imprinted to a _fuckin_ bloodsucker.

As soon as he was outside his house he phased and yanked his shorts on roughly as he stalked across the back yard and into the house. "DAD! DAD! Where are you?"

Billy was sitting in the kitchen he had put some stew on the stove to slow cook. He was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking his second cup of coffee when he hear the back door open and slam shut followed by his youngest sons voice bellowing for him. Once Jake rounded the corner into the kitchen Billy held up his hands. "Jacob unless the house is on fire; please, calm down just a little son."

Jake raked his fingers through his short cropped hair furiously as he tried to maintain some semblance of control. "You have to – you have to tell me what the HELL is going on. Dad I just – I – I…I just imprinted on a friggen vampire. How is that even possible? How does the descendant of a fucking _CHIEF_ imprint on our enemy?"

Jake continued to pace in the small kitchen as he was still trying to maintain his temper. If he burst into a wolf in his father's house, his father would skin him alive and make a rug or blanket out of his wolf skin.

Billy watched as Jacob finally lost all his momentum as his back pushed against the nearest wall and he slid down until his butt hit the floor. His knees drew up as his elbows rested on his knees and his head was in his hands. Billy chuckled quietly. He wasn't trying to do anything to upset his youngest and send him on another tirade.

Billy slowly rolled himself over to where his son had taken up to sitting on the floor. Billy's hand came out and clamped down on Jake's shoulder. "Jacob, was this girl a full vampire?" He watched as his son shook his head. "So she's what; a hybrid?" Jake looked up at Billy and nodded gravely.

Jake clenched his teeth. "She might be half human but her other half is VAMPIRE dad, c'mon."

Billy couldn't stop the chuckle now. "Jacob, the Quileute God's chose her for a reason; if you NEED to know why you have to figure it out for yourself. No one in life will give you more than you can physically handle; least of all the Gods of our tribe. We've been following their lead for centuries. This is just one of those life mysteries. Also, don't ever forget you're the descendant of a Chief; only YOU can find the answer to every question you have."

Jake sighed heavily through his nose. Why did his dad have to be a wise philosophical old coot now? Why couldn't he just answer the question?

Billy wheeled himself back over to the table as he picked up his paper and began reading it again. He let his eyes wonder around the paper and back over to his son who looked as though he was arguing within his brain about something. "So…is she pretty?"

Jacob's eyes widened as he looked up at his father. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Jake pushed up from the floor as he stood and looked at his father as if he'd lost his mind. "Are you insane? What do you mean is she pretty?"

Billy chuckled. "It was just a question."

Jacob sighed heavily again as he threw his hands up in their air and they both fell back to his sides with a muffled smack against his cut off shorts covered thighs. He finally conceded. "Yes. Actually she's beautiful."

That left a funky taste in his mouth. Not necessarily a bad taste, just a different taste.

Did he really just admit to his father that a leech was beautiful?

Yes; yes he did. And that was solely based upon the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She was beautiful. Her amber eyes, her perfectly shaped body, even her long beautiful hair. Her scent was different; even with her living with the Cullen's she didn't smell like them. She smelled of a freshly grown flower garden. Gardenia's to be exactly; it was a sweet smell. Her scent made him heady and it almost made him want to ravage her.

Jake sighed as he disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him. His big body flopped down onto his bed as his brown eyes stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion from patrolling the last thirty-six hours finally over took him as sleep consumed his entire body. His dad tried to wake him up for dinner, but that was clearly not going to happen. Jacob's dreams were plagued by the little hybrid vampire who he had imprinted on. He had visions of chasing her across the beach in his wolf form and listening to her giggles as she would look back and taunt and tease him with her mischievous smile.

He woke the following morning with a loud yawn and a huge body stretch. He pulled himself from the bed and noticed a plate sitting on the table with a towel over it. His dad made pancakes and left him a huge stack and left him a note letting him know that he was going fishing with Bella's father Charlie Swan. They were best friends it was just a shame Bella had lied to her father about the bloodsuckers. Jake supposed he'd been slightly harsh to her the previous day, but he couldn't help it. When she married Edward Cullen went on her honeymoon and came back knocked up with a demon growing in her belly he couldn't handle it anymore and disappeared for a while.

Since then his dad had finally let Charlie in on the secret mysteries of the La Push pack and tribe. He would've given anything to be a fly on the wall when Charlie confronted Bella. Jake finished up the breakfast his father had left for him; cleaned up his mess and once he called Sam and checked in, he took off for patrol; guarding his thoughts was the most important thing for him. He wasn't ready to admit to the rest of the pack he'd imprinted on a bloodsucker. He just shook his head as he phased once he was in the trees. As he got closer to the border of Forms and La Push he could have sworn he heard a guitar playing softly.

Once he got to the ravine he could hear the guitar playing as it got louder. He stayed hidden behind the bushed as he looked over and saw his imprint with Renesmee in her lap teaching her how to play. The girl was obviously a quick learner that's to her ability to communicate through touching. His imprints voice brought his eyes to her.

"So when I was eleven I went to Juilliard; one of the BEST music schools in New York. Only people who had insane musical talent were allowed in. Now I could always play different instruments, but what I really wanted to do was learn how to write songs. Music is an everyday part of my life. I love everything about it. So I wrote this song. I know you can see the words in my mind so why don't you sing it with me. It's short song."

Renesmee was usually the quieter of the Cullen's but since the new girl had been around she was definitely more vocal. Jake watched as Nessie nodded. What happened next was just about as shocking as anything could be. Jake listened to the song. And it made his insides go completely crazy.

I could come to find you

Anytime I choose

But why should I take chances

There's far too much to lose

So I'll keep myself in my world

And you in fantasy

If I can't hold you in my arms

I'll hide you in a dream

Tell me why

You're on my mind

So very near

So hard to find

Come to my world

Leaves yours behind

So close at hand

It's yours to find

Suddenly Jake heard a few voices in his head all wondering why exactly he was watching two hybrid vampires' sing.

'_Jake you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?'_ Sam barked out in his head.

Oh shit! He couldn't hide it any longer. Jake could feel the frown on his wolf face as he suddenly turned his face from the two girls and looked to the trees as he watched his alpha's jet black wolf step out of the bushes and approach him.

Jake grumbled. _'Good news, I finally imprinted…Bad news, it was on a hybrid vampire.' _

No matter how Jake said it he knew there was no sugar coating it. And he could already hear the snide comments coming from his fellow pack brothers as he tried in vain to ignore them.


	3. Ch 3 Temper Temper

**Chapter 3** – Temper Temper

Jake stood in the middle of a circle as the rest of his pack brother circled him as if he were the prey. He was almost pissed because they were giving him pity for imprinting on a leech.

'_Good God Jake how are you supposed to be with that – that THING?'_ Jared sputtered out with a bitter sound in his voice.

Leah sneered showing her teeth. _'First you fall in love with that bloodsucking bimbo and now the Quileute God's make you imprint on a freak of nature.'_

'_Watch it Leah!'_ Jacob couldn't help snapping out at her. He watched as she backed up slightly and looked at his with wide wolf eyes.

Leah growled as she backed away and Embry slowly moved in front of her as he growled deeply in Jake's direction. _'Man, watch who you are growling at Jacob; you're my best friend but Leah is my imprint.'_

'_Sorry Embry; ever since I imprinted on her I just can't help defending her.'_ Jake admitted openly.

Jake could FEEL the tension within the pack and he could most definitely feel most of the anger coming from Sam and Paul.

Paul grumbled and growled. _'Christ Jake; are you REALLY defending that bloodsucking demon?'_

Jake felt his fur bristle at Paul's question. _'DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY PAUL!'_

Sam stepped forward. _'Ease guys; let's just calm down and back up a little.'_ He watched as Jake and Paul both backed away from each other. He didn't need a wolf fight in the pack. He knew Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah would help defend Jake because of their close friendship for years. Jared would defend Paul and even though the pups Collin and Brady got under Paul's skin twenty-four-seven they would defend Paul as well.

Sam shook his head as he walked around the ridged wolves, he could just feel a fight coming on._ 'Everyone phase back; NOW.'_

Everyone disappeared and came back in their human forms seconds later. Paul and Jake's hulking forms were staring each other down. Paul spit on the ground. "You're gonna defend that leech against your own pack; your own brothers?"

Jake glared at Paul. "What did you expect? She's my imprint. No matter how much I loathe blood suckers. Technically she's still half human." Jake growled out through clenched teeth.

Sam stepped forward. "I said for all of your to calm down." Sam turned his attention to Jake. "Jake, how can you be sure you imprinted?" After everything Jake had been through and the pack had been through; how could he have possibly imprinted on a vampire hybrid. He deserved to have a normal girl to just imprint on not some blood sucking freak.

Jake frowned. "I don't know why this happened to me Sam. I don't have any kind of answers for you. But I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt I imprinted on her. I'm not entirely happy about it, but there's not a damn thing I can do about." Jake heavily as he raked his hands through his hair. "The only thing I can do is reject the imprint and hope somehow to re-imprint on someone else."

Sam shook his head negatively. "You know that's not a possibility Jacob; even if you were a Quileute God yourself it can't happen. We don't even know anything about this hybrid; I know you spoke to Bella what does she say?"

Jake shook his head. "I spoke to her for two minutes and then they took off. I was going to head over there and talk with Bella and see if she can give me some kind of insight."

Sam nodded. "Take Embry with you, just to be on the safe side. We don't know if the hybrid is dangerous or not and I don't want you in a scuffle with them unless you've got some back up." Sam shot Embry a look and watched as he nodded in full understanding.

Embry leaned down and brushed his lips against Leah's left temple. "I'll be back. Howl if you need me." He patted Leah's rear as him and Jake phased and headed towards the Forks / La Push border; the rest of the pack went back to patrols.

Once Jake and Embry got to the woods right outside of the Cullen's front door they quickly phased back and dressed. Embry stopped short of the steps leading to the front door. Jake looked back at him with a lifted eyebrow. Embry shook his head. "I'm not going any closer; you'll have to get Bella to come out. I'm not trying to be responsible for taking out her entire family."

Jake nodded in understanding as he patted Embry's shoulder. "I'll go get her."

"EMBRY!"

Embry's head snapped up and two seconds later Bella flashed forwards and threw her arms around Embry in a hug. He felt his back pop from how tight she squeezed him. He couldn't help as he hugged her back; even if her smell gave him a headache.

Jake chuckled; he knew Embry wasn't expecting that to happen.

Bella backed away as she smiled. "Sorry Embry. I'm really not used to this whole vampire strength thing." She looked between the two of them. "So why the two man crew pow wow?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "We need to know everything about this new hybrid."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You mean the one you imprinted on yesterday? Kind of early for you to be stalking her isn't it?"

Jake made a face. "I am not stalking her. We just need to know if she can be trusted with everything."

Embry nodded. "Sam's a little skeptical. She shows up out of nowhere and the Cullen's take her in with no if, ands or buts."

Bella had her hands in her back pockets as she shook her head negatively. "It's really not like that. I can't tell you anything about her Jake; it's not my story to tell. I can only tell you how she came to be living here. If you want personal details you're going to have to ask her. She trusts us and I will not break it by talking about her behind her back."

Bella walked towards the trees, Embry on her left and Jake on her right. Bella punched Jake in the shoulder playfully. "I have to say this and I know you're probably going to whole heartedly deny but, she's perfect for you. She has the same protective attitude as you and the same revenge mentality. Do you remember how you charged into the Newborn fight; all teeth and claws?"

Jake inhaled through his nose and nodded. "Yup, nothing like a good leech ripping to get the blood pumping."

Bella and Embry both chuckled. "Yea well; she was here the day the Volturi showed up because they thought Edward and I changed Renesmee; they supposedly didn't realize she was a hybrid, which we know now was a lie because Lily told us. But you should've seen her. Jane, you remember the mean short blonde one who can mess up anyone with her mind. She started to come after all of us, when Lily ran up behind her and ripped her arms CLEAN off, and then tossed then behind her into the woods." Bella couldn't help the chuckle that came out. "Jane was FUR-I-OUS! Her brother Alec had to go running around and retrieve her arms."

Jake lifted an eyebrow towards Bella. "Why would she do that? She didn't know you guys from a hole in the ground."

Bella frowned deeply. "Lily was their servant slave. They'd abducted her trying to get her to come be with them in Volterra; she refused. She's pretty quiet and keeps to herself mostly. Her and Nessie seem to be on the same wave length as far as thought processes go. She and Nessie are constantly together they communicate by touching only; they don't have to utter a word. Nessie has been educating her on you and the pack because Nessie got all the packs knowledge from me while she was inside me. In return Lily is educating Nessie on everything she was ever taught in school. She's been to countless schools for the gifted throughout America and some in Italy, France and even Spain. Carlisle said she's highly intelligent."

Jake scoffed. "She's not too bright. She was trying to take me on yesterday. Her little hiss was pathetic."

"I really wasn't trying to take you on…"

Jake, Embry and Bella turned and saw the person who came with the voice as she emerged from a group of trees with Nessie on her back.

Jake growled. "Then what the hell did you think you were doing? Did you not understand I could've easily killed you?"

Nessie cringed at Jake's deep voice. "Mommy…"

Lily squatted down and let Nessie get down as she took the little girls hand in hers. "Don't worry Ness; the big bad wolf is not going to hurt you." She fixed a glare in Jake's direction as Bella walked over and lifted Nessie into her arms.

Lily planted her hands on her hips. "As I said I wasn't trying to take you on. Clearly with your size and probably speed I was at a slight disadvantage. Not to mention we were practically nose to nose to I wouldn't have gotten far. I was just trying to protect Renesmee. Besides you were trying to be a bully. I didn't know about the treaty but I do apologize for the inconvenience it may have caused."

Embry's eyebrows shot up to his hair line and he couldn't help letting out a burst of boisterous laughter; he was quick to quiet down when Jake shot him a glare. Jake was trembling as he walked closer to his imprint. Embry caught his upper arm in his hand and stopped him from advancing. "Jake don't do it. You will regret it." Embry knew no matter how much Jake might have hated the leeches; this one was still half human and was STILL his imprint. They all knew how much Sam tortured himself mentally on a daily basis after what he'd done to his own imprint Emily.

Jake jerked his arm from Embry's hand as he turned and phased as he tore off through the trees. Embry sighed heavily as he took off after him.


	4. Ch 4 Answers For Questions

**Chapter 4** – Answers For Questions

Jake rephrased as he yanked his shorts on and punched the nearest tree. Embry rephrased and as he pulled his shorts on, he cringed physically when the tree toppled over and vibrated the entire earth below his feet. "Jake c'mon you can't seriously be pissed at the girl for first standing up to you and then second apologizing for crossing the treaty line by mistake."

Jake turned and gave Embry an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? She wasn't standing up to me and she wasn't apologizing. She was antagonizing me with her perfect speech and her perfect hair and perfect face." Jake growled ferociously as he punched another tree.

"If that much about her is so perfect why are you so mad then?" Embry questioned truthfully.

Jake growled again and punched another tree. Why did Embry have to be the voice of reason?

Embry shook his head as the third tree hit the ground. "Jake, stop that. People in houses nearby are going to think spaceships are crash landing into La Push." Embry gripped Jake's trembling shoulders in both of his hands and shook his slightly. "She's you're imprint. No matter how much you hate vampires; she is your soul mate. Get a fuckin grip! You are defending her to the likes of PAUL and SAM. One is your alpha who shouldn't be and the other is the pack bully. Those two are going to drag her through the mud because you know Sam won't let her on La Push grounds and Paul will take joy in sending you mental imagines of him ripping her head off."

Jake growled lowly. "Don't you think I know all this Embry?" Jake stepped back from one of his best friends. He knew if he phased Embry wouldn't be able to protect himself in human form. "I just want to scream and yell at the Quileute Gods 'WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?' Of course I'd get some funny looks if I did it in wolf form and you all were phased with me." Jake sighed heavily. "But you are right about one thing. No matter what she is my imprint."

Jake raked his fingers through his short hair. "And I couldn't even get through one damn night without dreaming about her all night long. Everything about her makes my body scream to be near her. It pisses me off because I just want to be near her without the guys giving me shit or giving me pity. I don't want to be pitied Embry. I just want…Ah hell I don't know what I want right now."

Embry rolled his lips as he bounced on his heels standing in one spot as he cleared his throat. "So can I give you some free advice?" When Jake nodded Embry sighed. "Jake, you should go back to the Cullen's; you should get to know your imprint; before you don't have a chance to. Who knows how long she's going to be here. Maybe if you don't make any effort she won't have a reason to stick around; because let's face it La Push and Forks are two of the most BORING places on the face of this Earth. Something brought her here and you imprinted on her for a reason. Get her whole life story from the minute she was born; there has to be some part of you no matter how big or small that is curious about how she came to be the person she is. I know if Leah ever found out I thought this she'd castrate me, but Lily is beautiful; granted not nearly as beautiful as Leah, but I imagine to you she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

Jake took every word that his best friend spoke to him. Jake pushed his hands into his pockets. "You know I should really start paying you instead of you just giving me free advice. How's come everything you just said makes perfect sense and everything I come up with makes me want to blow my head off?""

Embry chuckled as he shook his head. "It makes sense because I'm talking to you calmly and rationally; while making some damn fine points; if I do say so myself." Embry patted himself on the shoulder as he sighed happily. "You can owe me one next time I need something."

Jake chuckled. "Well I definitely owe you." Jake sighed heavily. "And for once I'm gonna let you control me; won't happen again for a while, so cherish it."

Embry watched with a smirk on his face as Jake took off back towards the Cullen's. Embry knew he wouldn't need to follow. Jake needed to talk with his imprint and they needed to be completely alone; anyone out of the pack watching would let the rest of the pack know, but Embry wouldn't dream of it. Jake was still his best friend no matter what. Embry phased and took off back to La Push, knowing Leah was already off patrol and would be waiting for him at the beach.

Once Jake crossed the border he could already smell his imprint. His ears perked up when he heard some moving to the right of him. He growled slightly but got silent as he watched his only reason for existing step out from behind a tree as she looked at him skeptically. Jake went behind a tree opposite her as he phased and pulled his shorts and a t-shirt on and walked back out with a sigh as he rolled his lips.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "So you came back without your side kick, which tells me you think you can control your temper now."

Jake growled slightly; he really hated that she could read him so easily. He stalked towards her and backed her against the nearest tree.

Lily frowned. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Jake felt a pang of guilt when she asked him that. He honestly didn't hate her. He inhaled deeply as he enjoyed the scent of gardenia's coming from her. "I don't hate you; I just don't know you. You're a complete stranger to me."

Lily's amber eyes danced between his as their eyes locked. The sudden urge to touch him became too much for her as her hand came up and her thumb softly brushed over his full red lips. A lowly growl vibrated through his entire body, even though his eyes were shut as she touched him. Her hand jerked away. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you without your permission." That one simple touch gave her a deep insight to everything inside his head.

The pack, pack imprints, enemy vampires, Bella, Edwards, the Cullen's, his father Billy, imprinting…his imprint.

Lily watched as his eyes opened. His seriously intense brown eyes held her's completely. "What's an imprint?"

Jake rolled his lips. "You are an imprint. You're my imprint." Jake flexed his arm and pushed away from Lily. "I'll explain more but I want to know about you first. Where were you born? Where are you from? Where are you parents?"

Lily licked her lips. "My parents are dead. The Volturi killed them because of me. I get to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I was born in Port Angeles seventeen years ago to a man by the name of Xavier Lahote and a mother by the name of Annabelle."

Jake made a face. "Lahote? Tell me you're kidding?"

Lily shook her head negatively. "No why?"

Jake rolled his lips. "One of my pack brother's his last name is Lahote.

Lily smiled softly. "My father was a Quileute, before he was bitten by a vampire. I know that my father used to be married to a woman named Tina in La Push and I have a half brother named Paul out there somewhere."

Jake shook his head. "Not somewhere; he's in La Push. He's part of the pack and without realizing it; he's jonesing to rip your head off your body."

Lily frowned. "Why would he want to do that?"

"Because you're a vampire." Jake sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What else don't I know about you?"

Lily's eyes searched the trees possibly for answers before they came back and settled on Jake's. Something had her wanted to confess everything to him. She inhaled and sighed heavily. It was honestly now or never. "My name is Lilianna Lahote, or just Lily; I have a fraternal twin sister named Luciana, or just Lucy. My father Xavier's wolf gene was dormant, because so when he was as bitten by a vampire it changed him forever. My mother still loved him so much that she sacrificed everything to get pregnant, carry twins and give birth to two vampire hybrids who essentially killed her, before she bled out and died my father changed her." A couple of stray tears slid down her cheeks.

Jake frowned. She had a twin sister and Paul was her brother and if and when he found out he was going to go ballistic. "Where is your twin sister?"

Lily's frown deepened. "She's missing. I think I lost her." Lily sighed shakily as she leaned back against the tree; honestly not wanting to remember that memory. "For the last two years, we were on the run from the Volturi, they wanted both of us. One night we went to a movie to have a little fun and we spotted them on the walk home. We decided to split up and meet back up at home. When I got home they were there waiting for me and Lucy was nowhere to be found. They abducted me and my parents and for 6 months threatened and tortured my parents trying to get me to join them. In the end they killed my parents and forced me to be a slave for them. I couldn't have been happier when I ripped Jane's arms off. That heartless bitch tortured my parents for hours on end and forced me to watch from a separate cell in the basement of the Volturi's underground lair. I know I'm only half vampire but sometimes I wish I was whole because no one understands how bad I want to KILL Jane."

Jake could feel the pain coming from his imprint in waves. He stepped forward as he slowly reached out and took her in his arms and held her tightly too him. He couldn't help it. The fact that a half vampire was quietly crying in his arms and it was his imprint made the pain worse. He had to calm her down long enough to explain what an imprint was and then he had to figure out how to tell her brother he had twin sisters who just happen to be hybrid vampires.

Yup it was going to be all bad.


	5. Ch 5 Talking With The Imprint

**Chapter 5** – Talking With The Imprint

Lily pulled back from Jake's arms as she looked up at him. She felt an undeniable connection to him. Every time she touched him, she could see all the way to his soul. There were very few people he cared about in his life. The same people always appeared in his thoughts.

The pack, pack imprints, Bella, his father Billy, imprinting…his imprint; her. But she had only recently shown up in his thoughts and was attached to his soul.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Lily asked in all honesty.

Jake rolled his lips as he shook his head. "I can't help it. As much as I want to be mean I feel like a complete dick afterwards. It's the imprint. I suppose I should answer your questions now shouldn't I?"

Lily smiled softly. "It would be nice, but you really don't have to if you're not ready for it."

Jake locked his eyes onto hers and knew she actually meant what she said, but he also know he had to tell her. He honestly couldn't keep it from her anymore. "No, I need to come clean with you. Even if I can't be honest with anyone else in my life; you I can never lie to." Jake's hand came up and brushed her hair from her eyes as his eyes moved back and forth between her amber eyes. "I told you earlier you're my imprint. As all the wolves of the pack we have the ability to imprint, we actually find someone who is our soul mate. Our eyes met and suddenly everything changed in my life."

Jake didn't realize but he'd started backing Lily into the nearest tree; not really stalking, he'd just gotten lost in her amber eyes. "Everything about you makes me want to be near you always. You keep me grounded to the earth, you are my gravity, and you're my other half. You complete everything about me and I'll be and do anything you want me to do. Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

Lily smiled softly as she felt her back touch the tree as she chewed her bottom lip. "I am?"

It was such an innocent question; just an innocent two word question. Jake couldn't believe she didn't know she was beautiful, he thought all vampires knew they were designed to be appealing physically. If they were women they were undoubtedly the most beautiful women and used it to their advantages; to reel humans in to drink their blood.

Lily shook her head. "Stop it. Don't be ridiculous." Lily gave his shoulder a shove.

Jake's eyes widened as he felt the shove and was surprised by her strength. Yup he had to remember she was still half vampire. She wasn't as strong as him, but she had some defense when she wanted to use it. Jake had to remember she was only half vampire, the human side of her needed to realize and be told she was beautiful. Jake's eyes locked with her's once again. He could feel it. Her soul was touching his and was having a profound effect on his entire body.

"It's not ridiculous. Lily you are beautiful. I kind of feel freaked out when you touch me and your skin is so soft and warm." Jake confessed.

"You're used to Bella's icy touch." Lily pointed out as her hand came up and touched his cheek again. "But you like my touch." Lily let out a small giggle. "And you're right you are freaked out that my touch is different."

Jake couldn't help chuckling. "You can see my thoughts?"

Lily nodded. "I can see everything in your head and everything in your heart. Bella used to be in your heart, until she chose Edward over you. When they made it more permanent by getting married and having Nessie, it hurt you physically." Her hand slid down to the middle of his chest resting over his heart. She could feel the beat of it pick up when she told him truths about himself. "I'm sorry you were so hurt by her. She seems quite sweet."

Jake shook his head as he closed his eyes. Even talking about it hurt, but for some reason standing close to Lily it was easing the pain. If he wanted to really be honest with himself the pain started easing the second he imprinted on her.

Lily's eyes danced between Jake's. They were so intense; yet at the same time so soft. She could tell he had a question. "Go ahead and ask the question on your mind. I can see you're hesitant about something."

Jake shook his head negatively. "I can save it for later; for a different time."

"Can I do something to you? I promise it's nothing weird. I won't bite you; even if I did I don't have venom." Lily smiled over widely. "No mind control like Jasper. Just something innocent that I think you might like."

Jake lifted an eyebrow. "You're asking me permission?"

Lily giggled slightly. "Well yea, I don't want to do something to surprise you or freak you out; well more than I already have."

Jake smirked. "You don't freak me out too much anymore. So yea you can do something to me."

Lily smiled softly as she suddenly gripped his waist and spun them around in the blink of an eye and pushed his back against the tree. Jake's eyes widened again; and Lily could read that he was definitely digging the rush of speed she'd just given him. "Don't move." She pushed up on her toes as she cupped Jake's overly heater cheeks in her small hands; suddenly her lips pressed against his.

Jake gasped as he felt her warm lips against his. He wasn't expecting it, but he liked it; oh yea he definitely liked it. He gripped her hips and yanked the rest of her body against his as he was suddenly kissing her back with untamed aggression. Her hands left his cheeks as her fingers buried into his cropped black hair and she moaned into his mouth. Once she opened her mouth to moan, he slipped his tongue past her lips and caressed her tongue with his. He couldn't believe how good she tasted or how fucking great her lips felt against his. He swore he could smell the sunshine on her skin and the taste of honey from her mouth. He'd never kissed anyone with so much passion in his entire life. Not even when he'd kissed Bella twice. Her kisses could NEVER compare to the kiss that he was getting from Lily. It was true he had imprinted on her.

She was the one.

She was going to be the only one too.

Jake pulled back when the both of them needed oxygen. Jake rested his forehead on Lily's shoulder as he listened to her labored breathing. It was music to his ears to know the kiss had affected her as much as it had him. He could feel her hands as they softly touched the back of his neck. He lifted his head as he looked up from her shoulder and their eyes locked.

"Why did kiss you feel so good?" Lily asked honestly.

Jake smiled. "It probably has something to do with the imprint bond. But you are right about one thing. It did feel really good." Jake sighed softly as he pushed hair out of her eyes once again. "One feeling I wouldn't mind feeling repeatedly."

Lily smiled as she bounced on her heels slightly before pushing back up on her toes again. "Ok; fully agreed." Lily's lips captured Jake's again.

Jake was caught completely by surprise when she captured his lips with her again. There was no way he was going to deny her anything at this point. His hands came up and cupped her face as his eyes fluttered closed as he felt her grip his biceps. One of his hands slid down and wrapped around her waist. It was his turn to be a little more aggressive as he turned them around and pressed her back against the tree as he deepened the kiss. Her moaning into his mouth caused him to growl slightly against her mouth. His chest was pushed against hers and he could feel her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply through the kiss.

Both of Jake's hands slid down and squeezed her jean clad rear end which elicited a whimper from Lily. Never breaking the kiss his hands slid lower and lifted her from the ground and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He pushed her further into the tree. It was a good thing the bark on the tree was missing and the tree was smooth to the touch or he'd feel like a dick if he was hurting her.

Lily felt Jake's arousal pressed into the crotch of her jeans and couldn't help but whimper audible again. His lips detached from hers as they started traveling across her cheek to her ear and then down the side of her neck. Her fingers were digging through his t-shirt into his strong shoulders trying to get him physically closer to her. Lily gasped for air as she finally got her voice back.

"Jake…Jake…Calm down."

Jake slowly calmed down from his sexual high as he pulled back from Lily. Jake gently sat Lily back on her feet as he backed away; slowly trying to completely calm himself down. She was going to make him completely lose control…and he really enjoyed that fact and the feeling. "Sorry…"

Lily shook her head. "Don't apologize I enjoyed that. But I have some more questions for you; I mean if you don't mind."

Jake shook his head negatively. "No not at all."

"Do you think my brother would want to meet me? I've always longed to meet him. I feel like a part of my life is missing since I didn't grow up with him." Lily needed to meet her brother.

Her parents had been decimated and her twin Lucy was missing. Jake wasn't sure if Paul would go with it, but he needed to find out for her. Jake pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey we need to talk…"


	6. Ch 6 Vampires Werewolves and Family

**Chapter 6** – Vampires Werewolves and Family

Jake and Lily had decided to talk as they walked towards the border between La Push and Forks. Once they reached the border Jake's head perked up as he watched a silvery-grey wolf come to a halt on the La Push side of the border and give him a funny look before disappearing behind the nearest tree and coming back out as a large muscled up half dressed Quileute.

Paul's onyx eyes were fixed on the vampire standing too close to Jake. "What's going on Jacob? You said we needed to talk. What is that doing here?" As he pointed to the girl.

Jake growled at his pack brother. "Don't even start Paul; I told you we needed to talk; I meant she needs to talk to you and I really think you need to hear what she has to say."

Paul scowled as he stood at the border with his arms crossed over his chest with a fixed scowl on his face. "What could that little leech have to say that would interest me?"

Jake's growl deepened as he shoved Paul HARD. Paul flew back and phased immediately and charged at the couple. Jake phased and started to go after Paul. Lily suddenly stepped in front of Jake while throwing her arms out and hissed at Paul. "STOP IT! I will not allow you two to tear each other apart because Jake feels the need to protect his imprint or your need to rip me apart because I'm half vampire."

They both grumbled towards separate trees as they both rephrased and pulled shorts on as they both walked back to the border where Lily was standing with her hands on her hips.

Paul rolled his eyes visibly. "Can we get this over with already? I really don't want any of the stinky ones to show up because then I really won't be held responsible for what I do to them."

Lily stepped forwards. "I'm afraid you've been summoned by me. I asked Jake to see if I could possibly talk with you and I know what you're thinking."

"Don't presume to know dick about me blood sucker." Paul snarled out as his onyx eyes glared at her.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest in much Paul fashion. "Oh what could this little leech want to speak to me about?" Lily mocked as she rolled her eyes.

Jake had to lower his head so he could give the appearance that he WASN'T laughing at what his imprint had just done to an extremely foul tempered Paul. He knew Paul couldn't honestly touch her because she was an imprint. Imprints no matter whom or what they were could NOT be touched or harmed in any way by another wolf.

Lily dropped her arms. "Look you may not realize this or understand it, but I've been looking for you for a while now. And you're right I don't know dick about you, but there are things that you need to know."

Paul's body began to shake and Jake kept a watchful eye on him. "Man if you're going to phase you need to get back."

Paul growled. "I'm not going to phase. I'm just not to thrilled to know a leech was looking for me."

"Maybe you'd understand if you'd stop interrupting her, you ass." Jake bit out through clenched teeth.

"Do you know who Xavier Lahote is?" Lily asked.

"I should. He was my father. Actually he wasn't a father he was just a sperm donor. Why would you be asking me about him?" Paul's shaking increased slightly.

Lily sighed heavily. "I want to tell you a story. A man was hunting one night and he came upon a cold one. The cold one having just become one himself couldn't control his thirst for human blood and attacked the man, but didn't completely drain him. The man's life flashed before his eyes as he thought of his wife and his not yet one year old son. When the cold one was finished, the man was in terrible pain for five day, on the fifth day he suddenly realized he too had the thirst for blood. To afraid he would murder his own wife and son he abandoned them to save them. It took him nearly a year to control his thirst. One day the man who'd been turned into a cold one met a woman named Annabelle. She fell deeply in love with him and the woman being in love with the man so much she put her life on the line and found she was pregnant with twins. Just before the woman died after giving birth to two healthy twin girls, the man changed her. It was her choice it was what she wanted to be with him forever."

Paul rolled his eyes. "What is the point of this lame ass story?"

Lily looked at the ground and then back up to Paul. "The man hunting in the woods was Xavier Lahote. And Annabelle was my mother. You're my older brother and my twin sister Lucy and I are your younger sisters."

Paul's eyes glared at the much smaller girl in front of him and suddenly rage over took his entire body. "YOU'RE A FILTHY BLOOD SUCKING LIAR!" Paul exploded. "My father would NEVER become one of you; he'd sooner DIE then want that. He's a Quileute in EVERY sense of the meaning and his blood runs through my veins. He may have been a piss poor father, but he would NEVER become one of you."

Lily frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way Paul. But it's completely true; all of it. Your father is my father and you are my brother and I'm sorry if that fact hurts you or pisses you off." Lily sighed heavily. "The truth is the truth no matter how you slice it. And you can hate me for telling you the truth or you can pretend we never had this conversation it obviously doesn't matter to you."

"Actually it does fucking matter to me. I just had a fuckin vampire tell me I have to half sisters who fuckin drink blood. That's not really something I want the rest of my pack knowing. That's fuckin embarrassing." Paul snarled out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh I get it. So it's not the fact that your father was changed to a vampire, it's because you've got two vampire sisters. Yea that makes perfect sense. NO! You know something big brother; I was looking for you and I found you and unfortunately you've turned out to be the biggest disappointment. My parents were murdered, I can't find my sister and now I have a temperamental asshole wolf as a brother. I've been through just enough bullshit in last six months that I don't need any more in my life. Grow up."

Jake watched as Lily turned on her heels and walked towards the Cullen's. "That was smooth Paul."

Paul's eyes widened when he heard about her parents being murdered, that meant that his father had been murdered as well. Paul glared at his pack brother. "Shut up Jake." Paul jogged to catch up with her.

Lily felt an overly hot hand as it encased her arm; she spun around and shoved him off of her. Actually shoved him so hard he'd staggered back a couple of feet. The look on his face was one of surprise, he'd not been expecting that kind of strength from her or that she'd react that way. "You do not touch me without permission."

Jake was quick to her side. "Lily it's okay he can't hurt you." When she looked up at Jake and he noticed that tears were lining her beautiful amber eyes.

She sniffled. "He already has." She turned and continued with a flash towards the Cullen's.

Jake could feel her sadness that Paul had caused. His dark eyes turned to Paul with a scowl on his face. "You know just once I'd like to think you could control that rotten temper of yours." Jake run his fingers through his hair. "If you'll excuse me I need to go clean up your mess. You better get back, you wouldn't want the pack to think you like leeches or anything would you?" Jake turned and took off towards the Cullen's following the scent his imprint left behind.

Paul phased and headed back to where the pack was at Emily and Sam's.

_**I have a sister…I have twin sisters and one is missing. I have twin sisters and they are half vampire. What the hell am I going to tell the rest of the pack? They'll be able to read my thoughts they'll know what happened. How can I be related to a vampire and still be in the pack? I can't have a vampire family member it just wouldn't work. It was bad enough I was itching to snap my pack brothers imprints head off along with the rest of her body parts. No I will hide my thoughts. I refuse to let them know. They'll laugh or pity me and I don't want either.**_


	7. Ch 7 Kisses & Hope

**Chapter 7** – Kisses & Hope

Jake stood in front of the Cullen's house with his hands in his pockets. It had been a couple of months since he'd imprinted on Lily and they were going to spend the day together; not that that varied from any other day, but today he was actually off patrol and not sneaking across the border to see her. The day Paul and Lily had spoken was a terrible day, she was highly upset and disappointed that someone could so easily throw away family.

Even though he could see it from Paul's point of view with her being half vampire, he knew Sam would be biased about all of it. This was why Jake confronted Sam and his pack brothers in an emergency meeting. He wouldn't keep it from them. A couple tried to give him sympathy for imprinting on a leech and he just about snapped. She was still HIS imprint and they would respect her either way. Sam didn't ban Lily from La Push, they all wanted to meet her, but were sketchy about it.

When he heard the front door open he could smell the vampire stench. But underneath all that he could smell Nessie and his imprint. His eyes looked from the trees and landed on Bella. Her eyes were golden at last; he wasn't quite used to it yet. Though it did take him a long while to get used to the blood red ones first and finally after a year of drinking animal blood they went to a nice golden color.

Bella smiled. "Hi Jake." She pulled the door open more; she knew why he was here and it wasn't for her; even though they still considered themselves friends. Their friendship wasn't nearly as strong as it once was; since Edward had been forced to change her because she'd all but died while giving birth to Renesmee. "She's in her room it's downstairs away from everyone; come on it I'll show you or can you smell her?"

Jake stepped inside and watched as Bella closed the door. "I can smell her. I'll find her, thanks." He walked away towards the back of the house. He knew there was an extra bedroom in the lower half of the house and when Bella mentioned that's where she was his nose did the rest of the work.

Jake couldn't imagine what he ever saw in Bella after laying eyes on Lily. She was sweet and gave the appearance that she was fragile; she was anything but fragile. Half vampire yes, but her half human side is what really attracted him. And even with her half vampire side, when Paul had caused the tears to surface in her eyes he could see she could still be hurt; for that he wanted to shred his pack brother.

Jake stopped in front of a closed door, his imprint's gardenia scent was coming full force at him and he could feel himself once again getting heady. He had to come himself, his wolf wanted him to claim her in every possible way, but there was no way he was doing that. Not after the disappointment she'd be put through for the last couple of weeks. She'd still been desperately trying to find her sister, but Lucy had vanished into thin air. Lilly hoped she was just hiding out somewhere.

Jake knocked on the door and when it opened he was surprised to see a smiling Lily staring back at him. She bounced over and threw her arms around his shoulders. He chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her waist and with his free hand grabbed the door jamb so they didn't fall over. "Someone's eager." It was still foreign to him that she was just as strong physically as he was; though he was strong in wolf form. That didn't keep them from wrestling around and having fun together.

"I'm so excited." Lily had been excited about today, Jake was taking her to La Push to meet his dad and have a nice lunch and then he was taking her to the bonfire at the beach later with his pack brothers and their imprints. She was curious about meeting the other imprints, to see what they looked like and how each wolf interacted with their soul mate.

Jake pulled back and looked at her seriously. "Don't expect too much at the bonfire. The imprints have all been warned that you're coming. I don't know how they will be towards you; some of the pack maybe standoffish as well. I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt, that's why I'm warning you ahead of time. If you feel uncomfortable at all let me know and we…" His statement ceased.

Lily smiled up at Jake. She shook her head as she pushed up on her toes when he began rambling and pressed her lips against his. He was so sweet to be worried with the way they would treat her. And truly she wasn't expecting much, if they both survived the day without her getting banned from La Push and Jake having to phase to save her from one of his pack brothers then it was going to be a good day.

Lily pulled back from Jake's addicting lips reluctantly. "Jake, everything is going to be fine. I'm not expecting some parade celebration sort of welcome from the pack. A simple hello will make it a great night. Don't worry so much." She smirked and then let out a squeak when he growled and picked her up off the floor and fell back onto her bed with her landing on top of his chest. She moved around as she sat straddling his waist; his hands gripping her hips tightly as she leaned over and captured his lips with hers.

Jake couldn't get enough of her perfect laugh or her perfect kisses. The fact that she had already set her mind to not let anything affect her with whatever jerks the pack and their imprints turned out to be later that night. She really was amazing as far as imprints go.

Lily pulled back from his lips and stood up from his prone body on the bed. She walked over and slipped her sneakers on. "C'mon wolf boy, we can't stay here making out it won't get us back to your dad any faster."

Jake chuckled as he sat up. He enjoyed the view of her jean covered rear when she leaned over and tied her sneakers; she had on a navy blue colored t-shirt that was form fitting and clung to her curves; ALL her curves.

Lily was putting her necklace on it was half of a silver heart with Lucy's name engraved on it, Lucy, of course had the other half with Lily's name on it. Her eyes flicked to Jake's reflection in the mirror behind her. He had on khaki colored jeans that seemed to be tight in all the right places and a dark red t-shirt which was equally as tight in the proper places. She ran her fingers through her hair and knew Jake couldn't keep his eyes to himself. It was the way he had been since the day he imprinted on her and every day after that for the last couple of months.

Lily turned back and noticed Jake was lying back on the bed resting on his elbows as he watched her move around the room. She smirked as she walked over and put her left knee on the bed next to Jake's leg, his hands automatically went to her hips as she put her right knee on the other side of Jake's lap as she eased down onto his lap. "I thought you were ready to go?"

Jake's hands tightened on her waist when he saw something flash in her eyes. "Well I was and then I started enjoying the view of my imprint and I sort of lost interest in leaving." His hands slid up and down her sides soft and gentle. His wolf was howling practically in his ear and almost busted out when she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. His wolf howled louder when her fingers weaved in his thick black hair.

Lily pulled back slightly as she was panting a little from the intense kiss. All of Jake's kisses left her panting. They were most definitely breath stealers. Her eyes danced between his and she watched him roll his beautiful red lips together and a cute smirk appeared on his lips and made her completely weak in the knees. She noticed his intense chocolate brown eyes began to dance between hers as well. "Jake…" His eyes stopped moving and locked onto hers. "Maybe we should go? I don't want to be late for lunch when you're dad is expecting us. This is my first time meeting him I don't want to leave him with a bad impression of me."

Jake chuckled; she was sweet if she wasn't anything else. She was worried and nervous and he could feel both coming from her. She wanted to make a good impression on his dad; his dad? The easiest going guy on the rez. She could show up and kick her feet up on the table with mud on her sneakers and he wouldn't lose his cool. Jake's tongue came out and licked his lips as he nodded. "Okay beautiful let's go." He steadied her hips as she backed off of his lap and watched as she pulled his hands to stand up. His larger hand encasing her smaller one as he led her through the house and chuckled as she yelled up two flights of steps; to the Cullen's that she was leaving and would be back later that night. Their laughs carried back down to two flights of stairs as they all yelled back 'ok'.

Lily sat in the passenger seat and Jake hadn't let go of her hand yet. Damn she was nervous more so about meeting Jake's dad then anything. All she could do really was hope for the best.


	8. Ch 8 Sooner Rather Than Later

**Chapter 8** – Sooner Rather Than Later

When Jake and Lily finally arrived at Jake's he felt her getting even more nervous. He chuckled as he squeezed her hand slightly. "C'mon beautiful don't start getting shy now." He chuckled harder when she smacked his shoulder. He finally let go of her hand as he walked around and opened her door, as he took a hold of her hand again he placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles hoping she could calm down some. Once they walked to the front door Jake abruptly stopped in his tracks as he turned grabbing her hips and jerked her to him and captured her lips.

Lily gasped when Jake's lips were smashed to hers, but after a couple of beats she relaxed in his arms and held onto his biceps for leverage. A kiss that passionate from Jake would have her head swimming and she was sure to faint as soon as he pulled away. All of his kisses affected her that way and she wasn't sure if it was the imprint or the person doing the kissing; either way she couldn't care less because she was FULLY enjoying it!

The sound of a throat clearing brought the two out of their kissing reverie. Lily blushed furiously as she looked over and saw an older gentleman in a wheelchair staring back at them. "Jake you want to bring the show inside the house?"

Jake chuckled as he smirked down at his blushing imprint. "Lily this is my father Billy Black, dad this is Lily."

Lily's cheeks darkened as she swatted Jake's shoulder for the second time that day. "I-I-I'm so embarrassed that you caught us like that Mr. Black. It's really nice meeting you."

Billy couldn't help chuckle; for a vampire hybrid she sure blushed awfully hard. He noticed she held out her hand and he shook it gently but also took note that his son hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet. "How about we go into the kitchen lunch is almost ready."

Jake smiled. "Sorry Lily, I knew you were nervous I was just trying to help."

Lily watched as Billy turned around and wheeled himself through the small but beautiful house and into what she imagined was the kitchen. "Nervous yes, but being caught playing tonsil hockey with you by your FATHER was just embarrassing."

Jake couldn't stop chuckling as he placed his hand on the middle of her back and guided her through the house. "It's okay Lily. It's not like I'm a married man or anything; at least not yet."

Lily's eyes grew wide as her head snapped up and cause the wide grin on Jake's teasing face. "I just want to slap you senseless right now."

Jake roared with laughter as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen only to let out an audible '_oomph'_ when Lily dug her elbow into his stomach and ribs.

Lily finished walking into the kitchen and saw Jake's dad laughing at the interaction of the two of them. "Mr. Black, I really am sorry for what you had to witness."

Billy chuckled harder as he held up his hand. "Lily, don't worry about it. I know my son can be overbearing and aggressive sometimes and I'm sure whatever I saw when I opened the door is something Jacob initiated."

Lily giggled as she nodded. "Yea pretty much."

Jake cleared his throat as he sat down. "Go ahead and keep talking smack you two. You will be sorry and I will make sure of it."

Billy chuckled as he waived Jacob off. "Don't worry about him Lily, he's all talk."

Lily was about to respond when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket, she excused herself from the table as she pulled it from her pocket; she didn't recognize the number and it didn't look like a regular phone number; she flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Lily? Oh my God Lily you're alive! Thank God you're alive." Lucy's voice was frantic with worry. She hadn't been able to come out of hiding as of yet and all she could do was pray her twin was still alive.

The phone was breaking up slightly, but she could hear her twin loud and clear. "Oh God, Lucy are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." Lily begged. A few seconds later Jake was by her side with one hand on her waist.

Lucy could already feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes and felt like she couldn't swallow. "Lily, where are you? I need to get to you. I'm still in Italy."

Lily let out a shaky breath. "I'm in a small town in Washington called Forks, get to a recognizable city in Italy and call me back I'll wire you money for a plane ticket." She couldn't believe how great her twin's voice sounded.

Lucy agreed. "It's going to take me a couple of days; just make sure whoever you're staying with can keep you safe. Don't call me back on this phone I'll buy a new one when I get to nearest city and call you back. I love you Lil. Please stay safe and I'll talk to you soon." Lucy begged her twin; she knew Lily wouldn't let her down.

"Love you too Luc! Watch your back and try to hurry please." Lily all but begged her twin as the line went dead.

They were sisters first and foremost and best friends just as much as they were sisters. Lucy just wanted to be reunited with her twin at this point, but knew Lily was right. In order to get money wired to her she would have to be in a city in Italy that was recognized by western union. She looked at the cheap mobile in her hand and crushed it instantly she couldn't leave behind anything that might give away that it was her that called America on a disposable phone. She made sure to tear the insides out as well and toss them in separate places that they wouldn't be found.

Jake frowned at the feelings from his imprint. "She'll make it to the city; if she has half the fight you do. We'll get her here I promise. Whatever it takes if, we have to get the Cullen's to help; they will they've never turned anyone down who needed help."

Lily nodded as she tried to keep the tears at bay, she felt Jake pull her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head, letting his hands run soothing circles on her back, she wrapped her arms around Jake and took in his warmth. "I just want her here Jake. I just want her with me. We're better together then apart and it hurts. We've never been apart this long before; never."

Lily pulled away. "You must really think I'm a big baby."

Jake shook his head no as he took her hands in his. "No I do not. I think you've been through more in just the last year alone then I have my whole life. When I first phased; I hated it. I still don't particularly care for it, but it's in my blood and it not something I can ignore. I'm actually supposed to be alpha, but I turned it down. At the time, I didn't know the first thing about being an alpha, I didn't want to be in a pack and I certainly didn't want to be its leader; so I spoke to Sam and he agreed it would just be easier for him to be alpha until I was older and had more experience."

Lily looked up at Jake in awe. "You're really supposed to be the alpha?" When Jake nodded with a smile on his face she nodded. "You could do it. I could see you doing it." Lily smiled softly. "You'd be a great Alpha for the pack. I've seen inside your head, you were born to lead Jake."

Jake chuckled. "Well in a few years I won't have much of a choice. My father will step down and I'll take my rightful place as Chief of the tribe and then my status in the pack will change as well. Sam will stop phasing so he can grow old with Emily and I'll have to take my position as Alpha in the pack."

Jake rolled his lips together as he sighed heavily. "My whole reason behind me telling you all of this is to give you my opinion on something. I don't think the ancestors brought you to me because you need protecting; clearly you can protect yourself. I think they brought you to me because you are strong and intelligent and they knew that a successful chief and alpha are nothing without a strong imprint. You've been through absolute hell, you're parents are dead, your sister was missing and you've got a half brother whose a temperamental wolf. If anything can prepare you to be my imprint; all of that bullshit can."

Lily smiled as she pushed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Jake's shoulders as he pulled her closer to his body. "I can't wait for you to meet Lucy. If you think I'm strong after everything I've told you, than you'll think she's downright indestructible."

Jake chuckled as he nodded. "If she's your sister, I believe it." Jake leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Let's go back and get some lunch in us, because afterwards were going for a nice peaceful walk alone; without wondering eyes or ears." Jake hinted to his dad, as his eyes danced between her and the kitchen.

Lily laughed as they turned and re-joined Billy in the kitchen as they all three sat down to a nice lunch. Lily could only hope her sister made it to the next city sooner rather than later.


	9. Ch 9 Good Riddance

**Chapter 9** - Good Riddance

Jake chuckled as he took Lily's hand in his once they exited his VW Rabbit. She was literally bouncing with excitement. Between her sister's phone call and meeting his dad and now it was time for the bonfire; it was almost more then she could handle. Jake felt Lily lean into his side as her free hand came up and gripped his forearm that had a hold of her other hand. He felt her lips brush against his cheek. Jake stopped walking as he pulled her in front of him as he smirked and leaned down and captured her lips. She giggled against his lips as she accepted his kiss.

Surprisingly enough most of the pack was accepting of Lily being there. It helped that she didn't smell like a regular vampire. Emily looked across the bonfire and watched as Lily sat comfortably between Jake's legs and stared up at him with adoring eyes. She watched as the hybrid reached up and gently ran her fingers through Jake's messy black hair. Emily's eyes turned up and looked at her own imprint as she frowned. "Is Paul really being a jerk about all of this?"

Sam nodded. His usual full lips were pressed into a thin line. "He's in complete denial about Lily and her twin being his half sisters, and even it's even worse because he did some research and found out Lily was telling the truth about their father being murdered, not just the first time when he was changed into a vampire, but a few months ago when the Volturi killed him and his wife because Lily and her twin wouldn't join the powerful vampire coven. He's in a lot of pain; I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up tonight. Though something tells me he'll show up to pick a fight with Lily or Jake."

Emily's frown deepened. "How could he be so cold to a half-sister; let alone two half-sisters? I realize he's probably in pain and whatever else he's feeling from finding out he's got two younger siblings. But c'mon family is family. The boys aren't even related and the wolf gene made them closer than any normal family."

Sam nodded. "I'm not sure what he's thinking and I'm not trying to push him. He's already on edge. I just have to wait it out until he's ready to talk it out." Sam wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her over and into his lap as she laughed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

Jake had been sitting there with Lily practically all night; she was in a deep conversation with Kim as Jared hung on their every word. Suddenly everything Lily said was interesting and brilliant. He noticed it got quiet for a few minutes as Jared had stolen Kim's lips in a deep kiss; Jake looked down at Lily and noticed she still had the same beautiful smile on her face that she arrived with on her lips. "Are you having a good time?"

Lily smiled up at Jake as she nodded. "Oh yes definitely. Thanks for bringing me."

Jake nodded. "Anytime, beautiful; as long as I get to see that smile every time, I'll bring you as often as you like." Jake leaned down and brushed his lips against Lily's. His wolf was still itching to claim her, but as long as she was sitting that close to him; his wolf was completely content.

"JAKE!"

Jake was pulled from his imprints eyes as he looked over and saw a vibrating, shaking mess that was his pack brother Paul Lahote. "Paul…"

Paul's finger stabbed the air as it pointed at Lily. "What the fuck is that blood sucker doing on our land?"

Jake lifted an eyebrow at Paul as he slowly moved to stand and kept Lily behind him. "She's my imprint Paul she's allowed on our land."

"Says who? You're not the alpha Jake." Paul snarled out.

"No but I am and I said she could." Sam growled out. "She's Jake's imprint we can't alienate her; she's part of the tribe now. She'd been part since she's half Quileute. You should already know that since she's your sister."

Paul growled menacingly as he stalked towards the circle of his pack brothers and their imprints. "That filthy blood sucker is NOT my sister. I don't care what anyone says." Paul's fingers raked through his hair roughly as he fought for control. The closer he got he could see Lily's eyes burrowing into him. "That THING is not my sister. I don't have any siblings. My mother and father didn't have any more kids after me. What he did after he abandoned us is all up to him. My father was a fuckin coward for leaving his family. I hope he's burning in hell right now."

Lily's normally smiling face turned hard as she saw RED.

Jake's eyes widened as he watched as Lily stalked past him and started towards Paul, but he reached out and grabbed Lily around the waist and held onto her. She was shaking she was so mad. He could feel the anger coming off her small frame in waves upon waves.

"YOU FILTHY MUTT; OUR FATHER LEFT TO PROTECT YOU; YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT. HE WAS TORTURED FOR MONTHS BEFORE HE WAS DECAPITATED."

Jake pulled Lily behind him as Paul kept stalking closer to everyone.

Paul scoffed. "Too bad he wasn't around La Push; I could've saved the Volturi the trouble and ripped his head off his neck for them. Just like I plan on doing to you when you step out of line and kill someone." Paul chuckled evilly. "I will have no problem ripped your spine out and ripping all of your limbs off and setting you pathetic body on fire. Don't worry Jake I'll send her ashes to you in a box."

Paul heard Jake growl viciously as he smirked at the both of them. "You know I was embarrassed when I found out I have two filthy bloodsucking leeches as sisters and then finding out you imprinted on one; suddenly being related to them wasn't so bad. I pity you Jake. The tribe is going to pity you and feel sorry for you for the rest of your life; being connected to a vampire; our mortal enemy. That's just sick." Paul shrugged. "Hell why don't I save you the trouble of the embarrassment and pity now and I'll just rip her head from her shoulders and all you have to do is set her on fire…If you've got the guts." Paul lurched forward as he phased.

"PAUL! GET INTO THE TREES!" Sam yelled.

Imprints were suddenly being shuffled around the bonfire and away from Paul. Emily couldn't believe the hatful things that came from Paul's mouth.

Jake was shaking from head to toe. He felt a hand on his forearm as he looked back and saw Lily standing there with a frowned on her face.

Lily shook her head. "Just take me home. This was a mistake Jake. Don't let me come between you and your brothers."

Jake shook his head. "No. Paul is not going to bully you. Our imprints come before anything else in our life; even the pack. I won't allow him to treat you this way."

Lily watched as Jake started to step forward and she grabbed his left hand in both of hers. "Please Jake. Don't. I know we may never get along, but he's still my brother no matter what he says and does; I don't want you to hurt him."

Jake growled lowly. "Lily do you not understand my feelings for you and what is going on? He's doing this on purpose; he wants me to charge at him, he's saying these things on purpose to make me mad so I will attack him. You're my imprint; it's my job to protect you in every way possible. He just threatened your life; I refuse to allow him to get away with it."

Lily raked her fingers through her hair she turned to say something as she screamed out as Jake tackled her to the ground, both just barely missed being knocked down by Paul when he finally jumped at both of them. She watched in horror as Jake rolled away from her and phased immediately as he jumped on Paul and tore into him. The huge wolf bodies rolled around the beach making indents in the sand before they finally tumbled into the trees. They jaws snapping and biting as they clawed each other violently.

'_I can't believe you said those things Paul, did you even hear her? She doesn't care if you ever want to be her brother she just doesn't want me to hurt you. You are so stupid. Why would you threaten my imprint? You know I have to protect her and I may not be the alpha right now, but I will be eventually and that's just something you'll have to live with.' _

Jake was hoping mad as he spit the words out in his head while still attacking Paul. Jake's jaw was wrapped around Paul's throat as he pinned him to the forest floor.

Paul scoffed. _'I don't really give a shit what that little leech wants or doesn't want. I'm going to kill her. I guarantee it. Jake you have to remember she's still a vampire, her need for blood is always there. She's going to fuck up eventually and kill someone. What will you do then? You can't protect her and the people of the tribe. If you're going to be alpha you've got to do what's right. You need to ignore the imprint and make her leave, make her leave or I will."_

Paul broke free from Jake as he phased back. Jake followed suit and phased back as well as he pulled his shorts on. "Paul stay away from my imprint or I will end you. She drinks animal blood the same as the Cullen's she was never a threat to anyone anywhere. You're just pissed because no matter what you say or do she's still going to be your sister. If you stopped being a dick for a half a second and got to know the insanely intelligent beautiful girl she is you might be surprised. But you're too much of a fuckin coward."

Jake's warning came out in a sinister way. Paul saw the flash of anger in his pack brother's eyes. He crossed the line when he threatened an imprint; threatening an imprint is the ultimate betrayal against the pack. The imprints were sacred.

Jake jogged out of the trees and found Lily sitting at the fire alone. "Where is everyone?"

"They took their imprints home." Lily stood up as she glared at Jake. "You really did it didn't you? You went ahead and went after Paul. Your temper is just as rotten as his."

Jake growled. "Are you serious? He threatened your life. He wants to KILL you and you want to sit around and pretend that everything is fuzzy bunnies and unicorns. Lily I don't know where the hell you grew up but when someone; anyone threatens the life of an imprint, be it human or supernatural that is taken VERY serious by us and by me."

Lily shook her head. "I told you Jake. I don't care what Paul says, he's still my brother and I know had your temper gone completely off the rails you could've seriously hurt him. I don't care if he ever acknowledges me or Lucy as his sister's; I just don't want him dead. After everything I've been through this past year with my parents and my sister, I don't need any more fighting around me. I don't care what the circumstances are. That might make me stupid and naïve but think about it for a second. I've seen so much pain and suffering to last me a lifetime I don't want to see anymore."

Jake shook his head. "Why did I have to get the stubborn bloodsucker as an imprint? Why couldn't I just have a normal human imprint like everyone else? You're naïve thinking is going to get you killed. Paul will not hesitate to snap your body in half he doesn't see you as anything but a vampire. And if I have to kill him to keep you protected than that's exactly what I'll do."

That stubborn bloodsucker remark hurt more than she was willing to admit. Lily scowled. "I never asked you for protection Jake. I know how to protect myself just fine. If I can protect myself from the likes of the Volturi then I damn sure don't need your help against a bunch of mutts."

Jake flinched at the mutt comment; he could feel his temper rocketing again and the familiar zip was slowly sliding down his spine. He reached out and grabbed Lily's upper arm and jerked her beside him as he started stalking to his car while dragging her along. "Fuck this shit. I don't need this bullshit Lilly. I don't need it and I don't need you. I'm taking you back to Forks and you're vampire body can rot and decay there for all I care, because I don't want you coming back to La Push. I don't want to smell you on our lands; I don't want to see you on our lands because if I do, I won't be held responsible for what I might do to you."

Lily planted her feet and jerked her arm out of Jake's hand roughly when he turned around to growl at her; her fist plowed forward into his nose, she cringed at the crunching noise it made, and watched as his hand when to his nose and blood poured from it. Her eyes locked with his. "Don't touch me and don't ever come near me again. I hate you Jacob Black. I wish I never met you." Lily's voice cracked. She was NOT going to cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose and broke it back into place and could feel it starting to heal his eyes looked up and she was gone. She was there one minute and gone the next.

Good Riddance.


	10. Ch 10 Lily's Pain

**Chapter 10** – Lily's Pain

After a couple of weeks, everyone in the Cullen house noticed the change in Lily. She'd started hunting by herself, Jake had stopped coming around and Lily wasn't her carefree self anymore. Things had changed drastically. They weren't really ones to pry, but with the change in Lily's whole attitude and the general feelings the Cullen's were getting from her; they knew it couldn't be good.

Emmett ended up following Lily one day while she went hunting alone again. He watched from a far distance away. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her socks off as well as she pushed them into the shoes and also dropped her cell phone in one of her sneakers. She pushed ear buds into her ears and hit the play button on her MP3 player and she just started walking. She had no rhyme or reason or even pattern, she just walked.

Emmett's golden eyes watched as she slowly climbed a tree and squat down on a huge tree limb. He soon got his answer as to why when a huge buck came walking by as she jumped down and grabbed the animal's antlers and snapped its neck like a toothpick. Most people didn't understand what kind of strength she had. He watched as she had her fill of the animal's blood before she buried it and then stepped over to a stream that was nearby and washed off her face and hands. You could never tell when she'd been hunting because she always came back so clean and spotless.

"You can stop stalking me Emmett."

Emmett was pulled from his thoughts as he smirked. He flashed over and stood next to Lily. "I wasn't stalking Lil, I was just watching out for you. You know, were all worried about you; you can talk to any of us about anything."

Lily smiled softly as she looked at Emmett. "Thanks big guy." She patted his shoulder. "I'm fine though. I just made a complete mess of everything." She frowned. "Jake and I blew up at each other and I'm pretty sure it's my fault. It's been three weeks since I've heard anything from Lucy and I'm scared the Volturi got to her. I'm just so confused Emmett."

Emmett frowned knowing her sister meant everything to her. Lily was in a class all on her own. Even with all the shit she'd been through when the Volturi had her she still wasn't scared of them; if anything she was always ready for a fight with them. They knew the Volturi had put her through more than she was willing to talk about and knew it would be up to her to talk about it when she was ready. No one was held captive by the Volturi without being tortured or worse. They were sick and sadistic and only vampire's who were intelligent with their mentality got along with them. To them human's were as low as anyone could go and were on the bottom of the food chain.

Emmett nudged her shoulder. "C'mon lets go back to the house and you can talk to Bella, she's known Jake the longest and knows all his wolfie secrets. Maybe she can help with him."

Lily nodded. "I doubt it but anything is possible."

The twosome turned back towards the house and stopped on their way and grabbed Lily's socks, shoes and cell phone.

Emmett broke the silence. "So I know you're Jake's imprint; what's it like?"

Lily smiled at her memories from the last couple of months. "It was every happy emotion all at once. Looking him in the eyes and knowing there wasn't anyone else out there that was made specifically for me." She sighed softly. "His kisses made me weak kneed. Me? Of all people I don't feel weak or get weak over anything. And my legs were COMPLETE jell-o when he finished kissing me. It was the best feeling in the world. It was innocent and fun and I don't think I'll ever feel like that with anyone else."

Emmett smirked. "So was it love?"

Lily frowned as her eyes fell to the ground. "I – I don't know. It doesn't really matter now anyways. Who falls in love after a couple of months? That would just be crazy."

Wow Emmett could see the denial all over her. He nodded as he showed off a fake smile. He could already tell Lily was in love with Jacob Black. It was easy to see the hurt written all over her face, but he dared not push the issue.

A few hours later Bella sat in front of Lily with a shocked look on her face. Her mouth was almost hanging open as the shocked look even reached her eyes. When she finally found her tongue she shook her head. "Lily didn't Jake ever explain what the imprint was all about?"

Lily shrugged. "I got most of it from crawling around in his head when I would touch him, but no he never really got to it. I don't know if he was waiting to make sure things between us were going to work or I don't. But what could I possibly be missing?"

Bella shook her head. "Lily, imprinting is much more than just finding the soul mate. It's everything. It's gravity. It's oxygen. It's everything you've ever imagined love is only it's real. Jake will be whatever you need him to be. If you need a friend or a brother then he will. If you want to be his girlfriend or his wife someday then that's exactly what will happen. But first and foremost he will be a protector. He will put you before the pack; he will put you before the safety of the Quileute reservation and he's the next chief. The imprint is the most important person in the wolf's life; the future mother of his children."

Bella sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Put it this way. If Paul would've accidentally killed you when he phased and tried to attack you; Jake would've had no other alternative but to kill him. They would've literally had to fight to the death; he would have to avenge your death. He's never going to imprint on someone else and he'll NEVER love anyone as much as he loves you. And yea he might be pissed off right now, but eventually the pain will outweigh the pride. You've both been holding back, he hasn't completely opened up to you about the tribe or imprinting clearly, just like he has no clue what your life was like before you got to Forks. You were both lagging."

Lily frowned. "I don't really relish talking about my life before Forks. I don't even like remember that time. I want to keep the good memories of my parents and sister fresh and the bad revolting memories with the Volturi in the trash can in my head. I don't want Jake to know what I went through in Italy." Lily blinked as stray tears slid down her cheeks. "I hate that I was so weak and couldn't stop those things from happening. But I got stronger and I hate them with a fiery passion that not even ten thousand gallons of water could drown out."

Emmett stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he and the rest of the Cullen's listened and watched the interaction between Bella and Lily. Emmett grumbled. "What aren't you telling us? You're keeping something inside Lil."

Lily's frown deepened as she stood up and reluctantly unbuttoned and then unzipped her jeans as she peeled them open to reveal her black panties. "Don't worry I'm not stripping so you guys don't have to look away." Her eyes landed on all the males in the room. She pushed the cotton material of her boy cut shorts down and exposed her right hip.

Several gasps were audibly let out throughout the room. The skin on her hip was extended and as all their excellent vision enhanced eyes focused on it. The capital V with the shield in the middle was the undeniable signature of the Volturi Crest which had apparently been branded into her skin.

Lily took a deep shaky breath. "The night I got this, I was injected with some kind of nerve agent and I couldn't move. I was shackled to a wall after my parents had been killed. Felix, Demetri and a couple of other Volturi guards took a lot of pleasure in branding me that night. Of course they took a lot of pleasure in doing more than just branding me as well. As long as the nerve agent was in my system they did as they pleased for a few hours. They didn't see a seventeen year old virgin in front of them. They saw a play toy. And that's exactly what I was to them for the few months I was with them. It was disgusting and vile and I never want Jake to know I'm damaged. I mean he knows I'm not a virgin, he just doesn't know how or why. And I'd prefer it stay that way…forever."

Lily walked out of the house deciding she could use a run or walk or just fresh air in general. She needed to just be alone for a while.

All of the Cullen's eyes were staring at the empty space where Lily had just been. The only one who left the room afterwards was Rosalie. Emmett went looking for her to make sure she was ok, knowing she'd suffered the same fate as Lily had.

The Cullen's could only hope they could help Lily past any obstacles and get her back to Jake. He'd be the one who could heal her. He'd be the only one to heal her.

Lily stood in the open field as day turned to night and she laid in the grass enjoying the feel of it. Relaxation is what she needed and that's just what she was going to do.


	11. Ch 11 He Was Just She Was Just

**Chapter 11** – He Was Just; She Was Just

The pack noticed how much time Jake was spending in wolf form. Honestly for the last three weeks since he had ended things so horribly with Lily he'd spent 97% of his time as a wolf. He basically did everything except eat in wolf form. He also had spent the same amount of time in the woods. Billy was worried about him and even Sam was worried; half the pack was worried and the other half were indifferent about it.

Quil and Embry had both tried talking with him several times. Embry rolled his eyes as he stood there looking at Jake in his wolf form. Jake grumbled and Embry sighed heavily. "Dude change back and talk to me for ten minutes."

Quil crossed his arms over his chest. "Bro we refuse to speak to you in wolf form."

The both smiled in triumphant as Jake breathed out an annoyed huff as he disappeared behind the tree and came back fastening his shorts.

"What? Just say what you guys are going to say and then leave me alone." Jake snapped at his best friends.

Embry stood there in human form. "I want you to know that I think Jake you're being an idiot." Embry smirked as he heard Jake growl out his frustration.

Quil nodded. "Jake, you're being stupid. Lily is your imprint. You can't tell me it doesn't hurt even a little to have been away from her for three weeks. And don't lie either."

"Yea because we know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." Embry added.

Jake growled again as he rake his fingers roughly through his hair. "She just got under my skin. I should've ripped Paul to SHREDS. He could've killed her."

Embry nodded patronizingly. "Sure…So instead you pick a fight with her and practically rip her arm off while saying all that hurtful stuff to each other and now you're no better off then you were that night. You're miserable and so is she and you know it."

Jake was just getting madder by the minute but knew he wouldn't snap to the point of phasing on his friends. They were honestly just trying to help; even though it really wasn't helping. "I'm not saying I'm not miserable. I'm just saying…I don't know what the fuck I'm saying." Jake felt defeated.

Embry nodded again. "Right, I'm honestly not trying to take sides, but you were so mad that night that you didn't hear any words coming out of Lily's mouth. You heard her call you a mutt after you called her a stubborn bloodsucker. Which I can only imagine what that felt like for her to hear. Now I'm not sure what kind of hell she was put through before she came to Forks. Bella said it wasn't good. Whoever these Volturi idiots are they probably put her through a living hell."

"Wait a minute. Bella said? Since when do you talk to Bella Embry?" Jake snarled out.

Embry rolled his eyes. "She's not just your friend you ass." Embry rolled his eyes like Jake was the only one allowed to be friends with the vampire girl. "And yes I talk to Bella; she happens to be one of the people living with Lily and if you want to know how she's doing; go to the source."

Jake sighed heavily. "So if I missed everything Lily said, why don't you enlighten me? What did I miss?"

It was Embry's turn to let out a growl. "You're imprint said with everything she'd been through in the past year with her parents being killed to her own sister going missing she just didn't need any more fighting. She said she didn't care if Paul ever acknowledged her as family she just didn't want him dead. Meaning she doesn't need any more family being killed. It would be like a vampire killing all of us in the pack and leaving me and you, would you honestly be able to handle one more person dying and leaving you behind alone? I'm inside your head all the time, but after listening to Lily talk with us that night around the bonfire. She talked a lot about her parents and her sister and I could SEE the pain and the MISSING looks on her face and in her eyes. But every time she looked at you somehow it either erased it all or just eased it a little."

Quil nodded. "Bro, she's your imprint. You can be mad at her all you want, but in the end you're only going to end up hurting both of you." Quil looked around until he found the position of the sun he was going to be late picking up Claire if he didn't take off. "I gotta go. Just listen to Embry. He seems to be on the right track. I'll catch you guys later."

They watched as Quil took off through the trees. They looked at each other.

Jake was still feeling snippy. "And why are you suddenly hanging out with the Cullen's? And how does Leah like that?"

Embry shrugged. "I love Leah and I always will. But she'll have to get over it. I was your voice of reason when you first imprinted on Lily. Can you honestly tell me you really regret imprinting on her?"

Jake nodded. "I do in a way. I imprinted on a half vampire man. I can't take it back and I can't imprint on a normal human. My connection to her forces me to bring a vampire onto Quileute lands. Our mortal enemy and I imprinted on her."

Embry shook his head. "But she doesn't feel like an enemy to you; right?" Embry questioned with an almost sad look on his face.

Jake sighed heavily as he shrugged. "I don't know what she feels like to me now. I threatened her if I smelled her scent on our land I wouldn't be held responsible for what I did to her. We're not together so she's the enemy now. If she loses control and kills a human then I will kill her."

Embry let out a heavy breath that he felt like he had been holding. "I can't believe you Jake. You spent a couple of months with her and yet I spent one night; no not even a night a couple of hours and I know more about your imprint than you do. If you REALLY think she could ever harm a hair on ANYONE'S head; then you my friend could never hack it as an alpha for this pack. And I don't care how pissed off you get at me for saying that, but I can't believe you really said that Jacob. I don't know what is going on in your head or heart but until you figure it out; you'll never be ready to be an alpha."

Embry shook his head in disappointment as he jogged off into the trees. Anyone who had met Lily and spent more than a few hours just simply talking to her would know she couldn't hurt anyone. She wasn't designed that way. She loved with all of her heart and she loved everyone in her life; she was also fiercely protective of anyone she considered just a friend, and that didn't even cover if they were family; that was just if you was her friend.

Jacob stood with a shocked expression on his face. Did his best friend just say he couldn't make as the pack alpha? Quil and Embry both had been big supports of Jake taking over the pack since the fight with the Cullen's when Bella had Nessie and Sam was acting ridiculous and saying the treaty was broken when it really hadn't been. Jake left the pack for a while, but he'd come back and squashed the issues with Sam and assumed his role as pack member who followed pack rules set by Sam.

Jake shook his head as he yanked his shorts off and phased again. His legs couldn't move fast enough through the trees. He dodge low hanging branches and jumped over fallen trees like they were twigs. He hopped over mounds of rock as though they were just mounds of dirt; her eyes; her smile; her laugh; even her kisses. He missed all of it. It was only three weeks and he wanted all of it back.

Jake growled, had his best friend really just turned his back on him? He was really siding with that leech? What the hell was Jake thinking? That leech was his imprint. He couldn't believe he just called her a leech. His chest felt tight like he had a thousand pound elephant sitting on his chest. He ran through the trees at top speeds trying to get oxygen into his lungs faster.

She was just a vampire; just a leech.

She was just a girl; supposed to be just his girl.

She was just an imprint; he could ignore it.

She was just HIS imprint; he was strong enough to ignore it.

She was just…She was just…

He'd probably messed things up so badly between them that he's never see her again; good riddance right? Or so he thought.

Because he was just a liar and he was just in love with her.

Jake slid to a stop as his muzzle pointed towards the sky and a pained howl came out.


	12. Ch 12 Embry's Shock & Disappointment

**Chapter 12** – Embry's Shock & Disappointment

Embry stood with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground. Two feet from him Leah was standing with her arms crossed over her chest with an eyebrow raised at him. Embry looked guilty even though he knew he wasn't. Leah was just mad because he currently smelled like the Cullen's. He spent the morning over at the Cullen's and was talking to Bella and trying to get Lily to talk to him. But it just wasn't working. She said a whole sentence to him.

"Embry it's nothing against you; I just don't want to get you in trouble with Jake. I'll be fine." She touched his cheek sweetly as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly. "I survived worse. I'll survive this."

Embry had felt his own heart drop into his stomach at her words. Embry looked back over at Leah. "I don't want to fight with you Leah. I went over to talk to Lily because she's miserable and Jake is being an ass."

Leah shook her head. "She's the one who picked the fight with Jake. He should've SHREDDED Paul for what he did, but she tried to play the hero for a brother who doesn't even want to have anything to do with her. She should've kept her mouth shut and left it alone. If anything she should apologize to Jake for being such an idiot for trying to stop Jake from hurting Paul."

Embry growled slightly. "Leah you don't understand. Lily would come apologize but she can't be on our land. Jake told her if he smelled her in La Push he wouldn't be held responsible for what he did to her. All of this shit is Paul's fault. If he would've just kept his temper in check none of this would've happened. Anyone in his position who just learned they had two new sisters would go crazy. Not Paul he had to be a complete dick."

Leah scoffed. "I wouldn't want a couple of leeches as sister either Embry. They are our ENEMIES what part of that are you not getting?"

Embry growled again. "I'm not getting any of it Leah. I don't understand how someone couldn't want family. I don't get the part where I grew up without brothers and sisters and was an only child and hated every second of it. The part where all Lily really wants out of life RIGHT NOW is to have her sister back who's been missing for months. And parents who were killed right in front of her. And I'm sure she'd like to get her virginity back as well since some of the Volturi vampire guards took it upon themselves to rape her repeatedly for hours. I'm sure all she wants is a little love and normalcy in her life. But who the hell can have that around Washington with a bunch of FREAK vampires and wolves running around."

Embry couldn't believe he'd just blown his top. He abruptly turned and faced away from Leah as he phased immediately and took off into the woods. He ran past the La Push / Forks border and as soon as he hit the trees outside of the Cullen's he phased back and pulled some shorts on. He'd kept a spare pair of shorts and an extra t-shirt as well just in case. Embry jogged up the steps and the front door swung open.

Bella frowned. "Embry what's wrong? Edward saw you the minute you crossed the border; he said you were running like your pants were on fire."

Embry shook his head. "You're my witness, every time I've been here; I haven't spoken to Lily and the one time anything was said you were sitting here and she said a single sentence and then left. So why do I know she was raped by the Volturi guards?" He was shaking he was upset and mad and it was all wrapped up into his body.

Edward flashed into the room as he pulled Bella behind him. "Embry, you're going to need to calm down. I can't let you phase in the house."

Embry nodded as he started breathing deeply. "Sorry I'm just; I don't know."

A few minutes later and Lily walked in from outside; hunting a lone as usual.

Bella looked over as Lily entered the room. "Lily, Embry got all your memories of when you were with the Volturi, why did you show him them?"

Lily shook her head. "I didn't, I've never shown anyone those memories."

Embry sighed heavily. "Then how's come I know you were raped?"

Lily gasped. "Oh no." She frowned. "My emotions are messing with my abilities to transmit thoughts and memories to people."

Embry, Edward and Bella all looked at her. Bella's saddened look appeared on her face as she watched Lily pace back and forth. "What do you mean Lily?"

Lily stopped and noticed they were all watching her. "I had to learn to control my abilities when I was first born and harness them to work for me. But I noticed when I get emotional, whether it be happy, sad or even angry, if I accidentally touch someone they depending on my mood they get a memory from some point in my life. Since I've been extremely unhappy and saddened lately; Embry got a sad memory. My mind picks the memory and my ability sends it without me realizing it. So you got it when I touched your cheek."

Embry frowned. "Lily, why on earth haven't you told Jake about it?"

Lily shook her head. "Because - because I don't need pity from someone who doesn't want to be with a leech."

Embry shook his head. "Jake is just being a stubborn ass right now. He can't fight the imprint Lily. It's killing him to be away from you and it's making the both of you miserable. You need to talk to him."

Lily sighed heavily. "How am I supposed to do that Embry? He's made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me anymore. I can't force him to speak to me. I want to tell him everything about my life; I know I wasn't very open with him but he wasn't open with me either. Bella had to tell me everything about the imprint he didn't even tell me everything about it. If he would've explained everything then I wouldn't have fought with him so much about the night Paul tried attacking me."

Embry frowned. "Paul shouldn't have done what he did; he did it on purpose to see what kind of reaction you and Jake would have about it. You two fighting is exactly what he wanted, because now that you aren't allowed on the rez it means Paul doesn't have to see you anymore. He's kind of a dick that way. Paul's just been temperamental for a long time and when he doesn't get his way his temper REALLY becomes an issue. Sam said you are more than welcome to come on the rez, its Jake who's not allowing you there."

Lily shook her head. "I don't even know where to begin at this point. I don't know what he'd do to me if I showed up in La Push and I don't want to find out."

Embry growled slightly as he shook his head as he clamped his hand around hers and started walking and pulling her behind him. "You won't know if you don't try." He was trying to put up a hell of a fight when he looked behind him and smirked. "You do realize wolves are stronger than vampire's right? So short of you chewing off your own arm, you're not getting out of my grip."

Lily groaned as she continued to let Embry pull her behind him. "This is not fair Embry. Jake doesn't want to have anything to do with me he made it VERY clear. Why are you tempting fate? You're going to end up with one pissed off friend and a decapitated hybrid; namely me. I have to tell you I don't cherish the thought of being decapitated by someone who is supposed to be my soul mate."

Embry smirked as he pulled his cell phone out and sent a quick text to Quil telling him to send a text to Jake claiming to of smelled a leech near the border. Embry stopped as soon as they got to the border and Lily was still attempting to free her hand from his grip. Embry chuckled. "I'm not going to let go, so you might as well stop trying to fight me."

Embry and Lily's eyes both snapped up when Jake walked out from behind a tree in his shorts but no shirt and a definite scowl on his face. "What the hell is going on?"

Embry smiled a big fake grin. "Jake how's is going bro. I ran into Lily and I think it's time you two had a nice talk."

Jake growled lowly. "I think you should stay out of it and if you value Lily staying alive, you'll keep her on that side of the border."

Lily felt like half of her heart died in her chest as she heard the words that came from his mouth. She could've thought of it as a recording if she hadn't seen him say it in person. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Embry let go of me." Her voice cracked.

Embry shook his head. "Jake you don't mean it."

Jake nodded. "No actually I do mean it."

"Embry please let go of my hand."

"Jake come on she's your imprint." Embry urged.

"Just drop it Embry. It's just not worth it." Jake argued back.

"EMBRY!" Lily yelled.

Embry jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He turned back and could see the tear's sliding down her cheeks.

"Let go of me." Her voice was low and shaky.

Embry frowned and he started to argue but she just shook her head negatively at him and he sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped in defeat; he finally released her hand and watched as she walked a couple of steps away before she flashed off out of sight.

Embry scowled as he walked over the border and stopped in front of Jake. "You're an ass Jake." He shook his head and just got more pissed off when Jake shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Embry's fist swung around and connected with Jake's nose and a sickening **CRACK** echoed through the forest.

Jake had been caught off guard when Embry swung on him and he felt the pain before he saw the fist flying towards his face and his ass ended up on the ground.

Embry smirked with a sick satisfaction as blood poured from Jake's nose. He was disappointed that it would only hurt for a few hours and would be healed by tomorrow, but he still liked that he was able to sucker punch Jake. Embry huffed in annoyance as he shook his head. "You have no idea Jake. And worst off all you don't even care. At least Sam cares; you could give a shit less. This just cements the fact that you shouldn't be alpha yet. Truthfully I would expect Paul to treat his imprint this way, but not you Jake. You're the LAST person I EVER expected to hear such hurtful things come from your mouth. I'm ashamed to be in the same pack with you. I can honestly say I don't want to be friends with you anymore and I never thought I could ever say that."

Embry spared one last look at Jake before he jogged back into the woods.


	13. Ch 13 Trouble With Imprints

**Chapter 13** – Trouble With Imprints

Paul's onyx eyes looked pissed. His body was vibrating and he could feel himself getting pissed off. He was pissed off at himself and he was slowly getting pissed off at his imprint that happened to be glaring at him right now. Her arms were crossed over her chest and every time he tried to step towards her to touch her she would step back and make sure she was just out of his reach.

"Ok Gabi, tell me what I've done wrong?"

Gabriella continued to scowl at Paul. "Tell you what you've done wrong? I can't believe BEGIN to tell you anything. Paul, I'm completely astounded and speechless at your behavior." She began pacing in front of him.

"Obviously you're not THAT speechless because you're still getting words to come out of your mouth." Paul snapped.

Gabi's head snapped up. "Do you seem to think I'm in some kind of joking mood? Do I look like I'm going to put up with your hateful mouth today?"

Paul's scowl deepened. "Then tell me what I've done, give me my spanking and then let's move on."

"So do you find it your mission in life to be a dick twenty-four-seven? I was finally told why you ditched me on our date a few weeks ago. You know the night of the bonfire when you tried to attack your pack brother's imprint. The same imprint who also happens to be your half sister." Gabi advised with a quick tongue.

"That half breed vampire is NOT my sister." Paul growled out in a dangerous tone. "And besides Jake came to his senses and dumped her." He smirked proudly.

Gabriella shook her head. "How long have we been together?"

"A couple of years; why, what does that have to do with anything?" Paul questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Gabi's big chocolate brown eyes looked up at Paul. "Because I'm curious if you would've let someone attack me and come between us?"

Paul scoffed. "No one in this stupid pack is brave enough to do that to me. So it would never happen." His chest puffed out like he was king of the conversation.

Gabi frowned. "Normally I stay out of pack business because it's none of my concern but I can't stand by and just not say anything. You bully everyone in the pack. When the guys tease me you bully them to leave me alone. I don't know about you but I love having fun and some days you just take the fun right out of it." She combed her fingers through her hair. "I don't know how you can live with yourself after you cost Jake his imprint. I know if it was my fault, I'd feel like shit, but apparently you have no conscience. I don't understand how you can be loving towards me one second and so hateful to your pack brothers the next; your pack brothers, the guys who have your back in every vampire fight; the guys who would die for their imprints and for their tribe. The same guys who helped you get me when you imprinted on me."

Paul's scowl was starting to lighten; his imprint's voice was cracking softly. He already knew she was going to cry. She didn't cry often but when he'd really done something stupid he could see the warning signs for her tears. "What do you want me to do Gabriella? I already fucked up, I can't take it back. And the thought of that half ass leech being my sister makes me physically ill."

Gabi continued to look at Paul. "I don't know if you can ever make things right with Jake. I don't know what hurts my heart worse. What you did to Jake and his imprint? Or what you did to someone who is supposed to be your sister. And you can stand here and fight and argue all you want. But if I suddenly had a couple of half vampire sisters or brothers whole came into my life; after both my parents were dead; don't think for a second that just because I'm with you that I would just walk away from them. Family is family no matter what you are or who you are with."

Paul took another step towards his imprint. "Gabi…" He sighed heavily when she turned her back on him.

"Paul for the last few weeks you've been a complete asshole; to your friends, to your pack brothers and to me. I don't know what made you change and I don't know how to help you. You fought so hard and got your temper under control a few months ago, because you didn't want what happened with Sam phasing and hurt Emily to happen between me and you and suddenly all the hard work is being flushed down the toilet like it never existed. You're not the same Paul I fell in love with." Gabriella insisted truthfully.

Paul could feel her slipping away, but it wasn't like she was lying. His imprint was telling the truth. He had been a complete dick the last few weeks ever since he'd phased and tried to attack Jake's imprint. Jake by all accounts had every right to kill him; he was protecting his imprint that was his job. He wasn't sure what made him madder the fact that his father just ran off and had another family; or the fact that he and his mother were so easily discarded. His fingers raked through his hair roughly. "I'm – I'm sorry Gabriella. I didn't mean…" Suddenly he was finding himself speechless.

Gabi turned around as she looked at Paul while the silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I wanted to…" She sighed softly. "I wanted to let you know; I'm pregnant. But I refuse to let my baby around a temperamental wolf. I know in my heart you'd never do to me or the baby what Sam did to Emily because you know when to walk away when your anger gets out of control. But if you're going to be a father and want to be in your child's life, then you've got to get your shit back together." Gabi stepped forward as her hand came out and caressed Paul's cheek. "I love you so much. I just – I don't know what to do to help you."

Gabi pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek before she looked into his beautiful onyx eyes. "Let me know what you want to do, because you've got two choices, you can continue down the pissed off wolf path or you can do what we both know you would be great at and that's man up and be a great father. I know you'd be a really great daddy, if you would just stop hating yours. You will be nothing like your dad; you're two different to be the same."

Paul watched as his imprint turned and walked over to her car as she got in and left him standing in front of his house. For a few months now he'd wanted to ask her to move in and he just hadn't found the right time and then all the stuff with Jake and his imprint just caught him off guard. He was well aware of what he had to do. He'd have to start with Jake though. If Jake would even talk to him; that itself was going to be a feat.

Jake had been running through the forest in wolf form when his presence was requested. He came to a stop as he phased out of wolf form and pulled his shorts on and walked around to the clearing in the trees. He looked over ad saw Leah sitting in the sand on the beach. Her knees drawn into her chest as she stared out into the calm water. "So what's going on Leah? You hardly ever talk to me and now you asking to me with me?"

Leah shook her head. "I don't know who else to talk to about this Jake. Embry has been your best friend since birth practically and he might be my imprint but he's just been…I don't know; not weird or strange, but something. We had a slight blow up because of you and Lily and Embry's incessant need to make sure you're imprint is ok. He goes to the Forks and talks with _FREAKIN_ Bella and Lily all the damn time, then comes home reeking of the Cullen's and just expects me to enjoy that stench once it's all over him. It takes FOREVER for it to wear off and him to smell normal again and then he'll go back and do it all over again."

Jake nodded. "Embry always was the one who tried to be the peace keeper. Remember when we left until Nessie was born, Embry was the one who tried to keep Paul and Sam from tearing into me, you and Seth. Nine times out of ten he won too. So what did you guys fight about, maybe I can help; though I doubt it."

Leah frowned. "I was bitching at him about always going over there and why he even had to get involved. He accused Paul of doing all of this on purpose, but between you, me and the trees behind us; we know he did. I told Embry, Lily and her sister are leeches still and our enemies when I asked him what part of it was he not understanding he suddenly went off on this wild tangent. He yelled about how all she wants right now is her sister her parents and her virginity."

"WHAT?" Jake snarled.

Leah jumped at the sound of Jake's angry voice. "Hey I don't know maybe I didn't hear him right."

Jake jumped up as he grabbed Leah by her upper arm and practically drug her into the trees. Once they were concealed. Jake spun Leah around to face him. "Phase right now Leah and show me."

Leah had never seen Jake so angry. She was backing up and when her back hit a tree she knew she was suddenly stuck. Leah shook her head no. "I don't…No Jake. I don't want to be in the middle of any of this. I could've miss heard him."

"PHASE LEAH!" Jake growled "I'm warning you, if you don't phase and show me I will make you phase. Don't think I can't make you."

Leah frowned. "Okay Jake; okay." She walked around the tree as she pulled her shorts and top off and phased. She already knew Jake had already phased as she trotted around the tree and came face to face with his russet colored wolf. She closed her eyes as she started thinking back to the day her and Embry fought.

_Leah shook her head. "She's the one who picked the fight with Jake. He should've SHREDDED Paul for what he did, but she tried to play the hero for a brother who doesn't even want to have anything to do with her. She should've kept her mouth shut and left it alone. If anything she should apologize to Jake for being such an idiot for trying to stop Jake from hurting Paul."_

_Embry growled slightly. "Leah you don't understand. Lily would come apologize but she can't be on our land. Jake told her if he smelled her in La Push he wouldn't be held responsible for what he did to her. All of this shit is Paul's fault. If he would've just kept his temper in check none of this would've happened. Anyone in his position who just learned they had two new sisters would go crazy. Not Paul he had to be a complete dick."_

_Leah scoffed. "I wouldn't want a couple of leeches as sister either Embry. They are our ENEMIES what part of that are you not getting?"_

_Embry growled again. "I'm not getting any of it Leah. I don't understand how someone couldn't want family. I don't get the part where I grew up without brothers and sisters and was an only child and hated every second of it. The part where all Lily really wants out of life RIGHT NOW is to have her sister back who's been missing for months. And parents who were killed right in front of her. And I'm sure she'd like to get her virginity back as well since some of the Volturi vampire guards took it upon themselves to rape her repeatedly for hours. I'm sure all she wants is a little love and normalcy in her life. But who the hell can have that around Washington with a bunch of FREAK vampires and wolves running around."_

_Embry turned and faced away from Leah as he phased immediately and took off into the woods._

Jake phased back as he pulled his shorts on before Leah had opened her eyes. He looked at Leah who was whimpering still in wolf form. "Thank you Leah – for showing me. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry I yelled." Jake frowned as he watched her scamper off behind the tree and grabbed her clothes but didn't phase back she took off towards her house.

Jake hit his knees in the middle of the forest as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the forest floor. The thought of what the Volturi did to his imprint; the pain and agony his imprint had to endure because of those monsters; and he just made it a thousand times worse. How the hell was he going to fix this?


	14. Ch 14 Sister and Imprinter

**Chapter 14** – Sister and Imprinter

Lily jogged through the trees as the music from her MP3 player boomed through her ear buds into her ears. She knew she could flash run, but jogging always made her feel better. It had been six weeks since her blow up with Jake and since she'd heard from her precious sister. She had a pain in her chest from missing Jake and a nauseated feeling in her stomach from missing Lucy.

Lily stopped in the middle of the trees when she felt her cell phone vibrate against her arm. She kept it strapped there with an arm band while running so she could get her calls. She hit the answer button. "Hello?"

Alice's flittered voice came through the ear piece. "Lily, we need you to come back to the house. You've got a visitor. Hurry please."

Lily couldn't imagine what was going on as she hung up and turned back to the house. The sound of Alice's voice asking her to hurry; she hoped there wasn't any trouble. She flashed as fast as she could back to the Cullen's. She jogged up the front steps and through the front door as fast as possible. "Alice? Hello?" Lily called through the house. She jogged up stairs towards the kitchen, dining room and walked through towards the living room. "Hey where's the fire Alice?" Lily suddenly stopped in her tracks.

The blood redheaded girl stood from the sofa, she was thinner and looked like she could use a good meal and a couple of deer, she was dirty from head to toe and in dire need of a shower, her clothes were tattered but her amber eyes matched Lily's. Lily couldn't stop as her tears matched those of the girl in front of her. "Oh my God, Lucy." Lily ran to her twin's side as they sisters embraced tightly. Automatically, they started sharing memories through touch as they continued to squeeze each other as tight as possible; just happy to be back in each other's presence.

Lily couldn't help but show Lucy everything from the time with the Volturi to all her pain and tears with Jacob and his pack. Lucy did the same as she showed Lily all the running she'd had to do.

Lily pulled back as she wiped her sister's tears from her cheeks. "How in the world did you get here?"

Lucy smiled softly. "Alec from the Volturi; apparently he's got a conscience. He told me about what the guards did to our parents and then to you. He felt bad for what happened, he gave me the money for a plane ticket, cab fare from Seattle to here, said he knew you were probably still with the Cullen's. Also Alec said chances are Jane will be coming for you. She wasn't pleased about that arm removal stunt you pulled. Alec said she's been plotting and planning with Aro, but no actual plans to come this way have been set in stone yet. He said if he finds out he'll try to warn us a head of time."

Lily shook her head. "I don't care right now. All I care about is you. Come on let's get you showered and into some clean clothes and we'll get some food into you."

Esme smiled softly. "I'll cook up something good for the both of you. Emmett can you go hunting for Lucy she needs to build up her strength again."

Emmett nodded as he nudged Jasper and Edward. The three brothers looked at each other as they all decided to hunt and bring it back to the house for the entire family to feed off of. All three took off from the house promising their return.

Lily led Lucy downstairs to her room where there was another bedroom next to Lily's and a bathroom across the hall from their rooms. "Shower take a bath I don't care whatever you want, I'll bring you some clean clothes and some towels. Tell me whatever you need."

Lucy smiled softly. "Shower food and sleep. I don't think I've slept good in months."

Lily nodded as she hugged her sister once more as she kissed her forehead softly. "I think we can handle that. They have some comfortable guest beds and plenty of hot water. Jasper, Emmett and Edward will bring blood back but Esme is cooking for sustenance right now the blood will be for building your strength. Take your time and try to relax Luc. I missed you."

Lucy nodded. "I missed you just as much Lil." Lucy walked into the bathroom as she kicked on the shower; shedding her clothes into a pile on the pristine white tiled floor. She stepped into the shower and closed the frosted door behind her as she let the warm sprays envelope her entire body. She couldn't help letting out a groan. Her body and muscles were sore from running on empty with not enough sleep.

Lily quietly moved back into the bathroom and set the towels on the sink counter with a pair of panties, a bra, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The best part about them being twins; they were the same size all the way around. Not all twins were like that but they were. It made borrowing clothing a lot easier.

Once Lucy got cleaned and fed both regular food and blood; Lily couldn't help tucking her into the second guest bedroom next to hers. Lucy laughed. "You know I can put myself to bed."

Lily shook her head. "I don't care. You've been missing from my life for the last almost eight months. I'm not going to miss any chance to do something for you." Lily walked around the room and pulled the drapes closed over the windows blocking out all the light. "Sleep as much or as little as you want. Sleep until you wake up. You're safe here sis; no one can harm you and no one in this house would ever allow it." Lily leaned over and kissed her sisters forehead again. "Sweet dreams squirrel."

"Thanks for everything rabbit." Lucy mumbled as her eyes drifted closed.

Lily turned the light off and closed the bedroom door. She sighed heavily the whole in her heart was repaired now that Lucy was finally back.

Bella heard the door bell as she walked down and opened the door. She was surprised to see Jake standing on the other side of the door. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Where is she? Where's Lily?" Jake asked; more like demanded.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure she wants to see you right now."

Jake shook his head. "I don't care I want to see her right now Bella." Bella wasn't exactly inviting him into the house and had her arm blocking the doorway. "LILY! LILY PLEASE?" He yelled through the doorway into the house.

Lily heard the commotion as she took off towards the sound of the yelling. She came around the corner and saw Jake trying to fight his way past Emmett, Edward and Bella to get into the house. "Jake – What's going on?"

Her angelic voice brought him out of his physical strain against the three leeches that were fighting so hard to keep him out of the house. "Lily…" He whispered. He stopped fighting as he stood there.

Lily's eyes traveled over his body. His body covered with his jeans, black t-shirt and his boot covered feet. He never looked so good but the pained look on his face was telling her something entirely different. "What do you want Jake?"

Jake frowned. "I want to speak with you please. We need to speak privately." His voice was pleading; begging her to speak to him.

Lily pursed her lips as she looked at the three Cullen's who had been holding him back a few moments ago as she nodded and walked past them and out the door.

Bella watched as Jake followed Lily, her eyes turned to look at Emmett as she closed the front door so they could have their privacy. "Watch him. I'm not sure how stable he is. He threatened to kill her a couple of times and I can honestly say I don't know why he's here. Let them have their privacy, step in if you're needed."

Emmett nodded. "Not a problem boss lady." A smirk playing on his lips; he crossed his arms over his chest and moved to the bay window to watch, but tuned his ears out of their conversation.

Bella laughed as Edward took her hand and led her back upstairs.

Jake followed Lily as she walked from the concrete stoop down the steps to the front of the house. "Lily…"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she swallowed hard and turned around. "What do you want Jake? You wanted to talk, so talk." She wanted to cry so badly. She wanted to walk over and touch him; but she was still very much heeding his threat.

Jake furrowed his brow. "How – How have you been?"

Lily let out a snide laugh. "Really; you haven't spoken to me in six weeks and that's what you have to say to me? You threaten my life basically if I cross into your territory and all you want to know is how I've been?" Lily could feel her voice shaking with some emotion. "I've been just fuckin wonderful Jake, how in the hell are you doing? Is that better? Why would you even ask me that? You already know how I've been feeling because of the connection from the imprint. So how have you been?"

Jake shook his head. "I've been pissed off. I've been very pissed off; at everything and nothing at all. I've been pissed off at you for defending Paul; who tried to attack you. I've been pissed at myself because I let one fight come between us. I've been pissed off at Paul for what I let him do to us. I've been pissed at what Embry has been telling me, because it's all true. I was so stupid. The day at the border I was so happy to see you and I wanted nothing more than to cross the border and kiss you into oblivion and beg you for forgiveness; but Embry and his pushing just made me even more stubborn and hard headed than usual."

Lily sighed heavily. "That say at the border, I had every intention of apologizing for being so stupid at the bonfire. I know you don't understand the meaning behind the words, but finding out I have a brother…and it doesn't even matter if he hates me or he despises me. I don't care if he never speaks a kind word to me. I just don't want him dead. Just like I don't want you dead, or your pack brothers and their imprints or the Cullen's dead. Anyone who is in this insanity that is an extended family all around, I don't want them dead." Lily closed her eyes for a minute to try and control her emotions a little. She didn't want to cry in front of Jake; she didn't want to show weakness, even though her voice was giving her away. "Why do you think I ripped Jane's arms off with such little disregard? She was at the helm of my parents being tortured. She gave Felix the order to rip their heads off and it doesn't matter how mythical or supernatural vampires are; decapitation is permanent, you can't come back from it."

Lily's emotions were suddenly taking over as she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to pick a fight with you that night and I'm sorry I did. But you've got to understand; just like you fight for your tribe and pack, I fight for the people in my life no matter how big or little the role they play in it. Just like if you gave me a half a chance that day at the border I would've fought for you to be in my life. Every day without you just makes me feel like I have this whole in my heart and every day I keep going without you it just keeps getting bigger and bigger and I don't feel like it's ever going to stop."

Jake's frown deepened at the sight of her tears. "The night of the bonfire; I should've never said that I didn't need you, because I do need you. I can stand there in front of the guys and pretend I hate you, but it just kills me inside not being near you. Or the fact I felt the inner battle you were having thanks to the imprint bond. I felt it Lily, I felt all of it and I was just being an ass to prove a point; except my point didn't get proven. Embry was right; I didn't explain the imprint very well so you had no idea why I felt the need to practically kill Paul that night."

Jake took a couple of steps towards Lily and noticed her tears hadn't stopped; she was so quiet when she cried. "Lily, I'm so sorry for everything. If you'll let me I want to make it up to you. Dad says I've been a completely unbearable dick for the last six weeks and after Embry punched me in the nose the day at the border and told me I shouldn't be alpha; I tend to believe them both. I don't know what to do to fix this between us and I don't care how long it takes. I will make things right between us. You're my imprint; I refuse to live without you in my life any longer."

Lily heard the howl that echoed through the trees and knew Jake had to go. "Go on Jake; your pack needs you. I'll be here when you get back." She turned without another word and jogged up the steps going back into the house.

Jake cussed under his breath as he watched Lily disappear back into the Cullen's home. He abruptly turned and went into the trees phasing and heading to La Push as fast as he could.

This interruption had BETTER be important.


	15. Ch 15 Interesting Indeed

**Chapter 15** – Interesting Indeed

It had been a full week since Lucy had been back and she was looking strong and feeling strong and Lily couldn't have been happier to have her sister back. Lily and Lucy spent a lot of time walking the woods as they talked and got reacquainted. They'd spent the better part of the year apart and missing each other, it was just nice for the two of them to walk hand in hand as they laughed and caught up.

"Lily…" A familiar voice called out.

Lily smiled softly she recognized it as she turned and her amber eyes locked with intense brown eyes. "What's up Jake?"

Jake exhaled heavily. "I was hoping we could talk some more." His brown eyes locked with hers.

Lucy hissed. "Jake? Jacob Black?" Lucy questioned with venom in her voice.

Jake stopped advancing on the girls as he gave Lily's twin a skeptical look. "Yes; that would be me. How can I help you?"

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Jake - Jake step back."

Jake scoffed as he looked at the smaller twin version of his imprint. "Why?" There was no way that little girl would hurt him. He was bigger, stronger and faster.

Lily looked at her twin. "Luc…Don't – don't do it." She knew Lucy had seen everything Jake and she had fought about and no they weren't fixed but they were trying to get there. It was a slow process but Lily could see the look in Lucy's eyes and her twin was just about to unload on Jake for hurting her.

"He shouldn't have hurt you." Lucy's voice was deadly low. Lucy stepped forward once Jake stopped in front of the girl and she took all her strength and hit Jake in the chest with the palms of both her hands. One minute he's standing there and the next; BAM! His body jolted up and off the ground three feet and flew through the air a good ten feet before he landed HARD and actually slid another two feet.

And obviously Jake was too cocky because he just got his ass handed to him by that 'little girl'. Jake groaned once he realized she'd just laid him out. He opened his eyes and was aware that he was laying flat on his back staring up at the trees.

"JAKE!" A deep voice sounded from the trees.

Lily looked over and saw Seth Clearwater jogging over in his shorts and a t-shirt. Geez that kid just kept growing. The longer he was part of the wolf pack the taller he was getting. He was actually taller then everyone in the pack at 6'9" and his muscles were becoming more defined; hell his six pack abs alone would have girls swooning. Seth squatted down next to Jake with a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, are you okay?" Seth asked worriedly. He'd never seen anyone take down Jake that way before; least of all a girl. Seth suddenly got pissed as he stood and stalked over towards Lily twin as he puffed out his chest and his hands balled into fists at his side. "What the fuck did he ever do to you?"

Lucy hissed as she looked up at the gangly male who could've been Jacob Blacks twin if he was shorter and had more muscles; not that he had a bad body himself. "That's none of your business. Maybe he shouldn't have hurt my sister the way he did. He'll damn sure think next time before he hurts her again."

Seth could feel his body starting to shake as he growled menacingly. "What is your prob – lem...?" His words died on his lips when the redhead's amber eyes turned up and met his. His whole body was engulfed in a warming sensation and it felt like he was being pricked with a thousand tiny needles. His feet were suddenly cemented into the forest floor. All of his senses were completely spinning out of control.

Yup he just imprinted on Lily's twin sister.

Lucy was about to tell him just what her problem was when their eyes locked. She could feel a sort of storm brewing in the pit of her stomach as it came up and swallowed her heart whole. She swallowed hard and all words she had to say to the man standing in front of her who was interfering were completely dead on her tongue. She couldn't even move her body. She listened as he cleared his throat awkwardly and then watched as he rubbed the back of his neck even more awkwardly.

Seth was suddenly being eaten away by guilt for growling at her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to growl at you."

Lily giggled as she watched the confusion passed through her sister's eyes. Lily stepped up to the side of the newly imprinted couple. Lily reached out and took one of Lucy's hands in hers as well as one of Seth's hands. She placed them palm to palm and watched as Lucy's eyes locked with Seth's once again.

Lily backed away as she walked over and squatted down next to Jake as she placed her hand on the middle of his chest. "Jake, are – are you okay?

Jake chuckled from his prone position on the forest floor. "Yea I guess I should've known not to be so damn cocky towards people I know nothing about." Jake groaned slightly as he moved around and sat up; he watched as Lily laughed lightly at his voice epiphany. She grabbed his hands and helped as he stood up. "So tell me, do you share your sister's ability to kick my ass?"

Lily couldn't stop the giggles as she shook her head. "Nope, only Lucy has the strength on her side, but she does have the same touch ability to read, why do you think I left them over there touching? She can read from him what an imprint is and they can get fully acquainted that way."

Jake smiled softly down at Lily as he took her hands in his. "So when can we start getting reacquainted?"

"When you earn it." Lily smirked cheekily.

Truth was they'd been talking a lot; almost as much as Lily had been talking with Lucy. They had even been text messaging back and forth during the night. Jake would sometimes skip a couple of hours of patrol in order to just sit and text message back and forth with Lily. Or she'd get to where she wanted to hear Jake's voice so she would call him.

Lily felt Jake pull her into his arms. It felt like forever since she'd felt the warmth of Jake surround her completely. One hand on her lower back and the other at the base of her neck; her arms didn't hesitate to wrap around his torso. She felt him kiss the top of her head softly.

Jake looked down. "You think it's safe to go for a walk and leave those two alone?"

Lily smirked as she looked over her shoulder and noticed Seth was leaning down and whispering in her sister's ear and she watched as Lucy giggled at whatever he was saying. Lily nodded. "Oh yea I think they will be just fine." Jake pulled on her hand as they walked away.

They were a good twenty feet from the house when Jake turned to Lily. "I've really missed you for the last week. I've enjoyed our talks and test messages back and forth, but I've missed you more than anything."

Lily cupped Jake's cheeks as she pushed up on her toes and rubbed her nose against his. Her amber eyes danced between the intense brown eyes. "I missed you too."

Jake leaned down and captured her lips in the softest of kisses. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush against his body. He was in complete heaven when her small hands slid up his chest and weaved into his hair. Jake began backing her up as he slipped a hand behind her to the middle of her back and turned it palm out so he could feel the tree he pushed her against and it wouldn't hurt her.

Jake had decided he was going to ask her on a proper date. Not right now though; nope. He was enjoying kissing her far too much to stop just to ask a question. He'd missed the feel of her lips against his and the way her tongue would caress his. This was the first kiss they'd shared since he'd basically given up on them ever being a normal couple. He just had to remember they WEREN'T normal. Not by any means. They were unique and different with required a different road to take to get to the happiness they both deserved.

Jake was going to get them there come hell or high water.

Seth kept his hand against Lucy's. The both of them were smiling as she stared into his light brown eyes. They couldn't stop smiling or touching even if they wanted to; which they didn't. Seth's hand came up and his middle finger softly brushed a few strands of Lucy's blood red hair from her eyes as he continued to star at her. They were both seventeen and only Lucy looked it. Seth looked like he was about twenty-five.

Lucy enjoyed learning everything from him just by touching his hand. She didn't want to stop touching him. It was a foreign feeling for her. Imprinting was something that was completely different than anything else she'd known in her life. She was his soul mate; it was nice knowing she'd had someone who would protect her at all costs. She had to get used to his height. He was a good foot taller than her; possibly more the top of her head came to his chin. He stepped towards her and leaned down as his warm breath brushed the shell of her ear.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" It was a question but it was meant to be a statement. He didn't care if anyone else thought she was beautiful to him; his was the only opinion that was legitimate.

Lucy smiled as a full blush crept across her cheeks. "I- I was fully prepared to argue with you, but since I can see into your mind. I guess it would be pretty useless to do that wouldn't it?"

Seth chuckled as he nodded. "Absolutely, but if you want to I can say it again so I can watch you blush again cause that was great." He took her free hand and kissed the palm of it and chuckled again as a full body shiver went through her.

Lucy couldn't explain the feeling she got when he kissed the palm of her hand. It was insane and exciting and it made her stomach flip flop as if she was on a roller coaster. And she loved it. There was no other feeling like that; that she'd ever felt before. There was something definitely different about this imprinting and about this wolf. She knew the days, weeks and months to follow were going to be interesting indeed.

And she really couldn't wait to see what they held for her either.


	16. Ch 16 Fort Made Of Sheets

**Chapter 16** – Fort Made Of Sheets

Jake smirked as he stood in the doorway of Lily's bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest. It had been a couple of weeks since he finally got Lily back into his life. He owed Alice big time. She snuck into Lily's bedroom with her sneaky vampire silence and draped a few light purple sheets around the room. They were draped over everything so it looked like one empty room. The sheets were even over the windows so the light could come in but the windows couldn't be seen.

Jake watched as Lily slept peacefully, but he couldn't help himself as he slowly started at the foot of her bed and carefully crept up her body placing soft kisses on exposed flesh. The first was her left calf and then the back of her right thigh. He continued up and saw her tank top had ridden up her torso and he placed a soft kiss on her lower back where her spine met her pelvis and then again on her right bare shoulder she let out a sigh and then a giggle when his lips touched the side of her neck as his hand caressed the side of her waist.

Lily enjoyed waking up and feeling Jake's lips on her. Lily slowly rolled over and smiled as Jake smiled softly.

"Happy Birthday." Jake mumbled against her neck softly.

"Thank you." Lily couldn't help giggling a little as his breath tickled her neck.

He leaned down and captured her lips.

She pulled back as her eyes opened a little more as she woke up fully and noticed her room was banked with light purple sheets. "What's with the sheets?"

Jake smiled softly. "Alice helped me. I owe the little pixie big time. This is your birthday fort and Alice got everyone out of the house and Seth stopped by and picked up Lucy to take her to La Push to meet his mom and sister. Everyone is going to be gone for at least a few hours. This is your birthday fort."

Lily smiled as she ran her fingers through Jake's soft thick black hair. Her eyes locked with his. "I missed you." She stated honestly.

"I missed you too." Jake returned her smile as he held himself over her small body. No matter how tough she was as a half vampire he still never wanted to cause her harm. He chuckled when she rolled her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down fully on top of her as she wrapped her arms around him and he felt her fingertips slip under the hem of his t-shirt and slid over the skin of his lower back and then further up as she traced the muscle definition across his back.

Lily watched as Jake's eyes closed as he enjoyed her gentle touch, she smiled as she watched him pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. She could feel his skin heating up which meant he was enjoying what she was doing. She slowly rolled them over as she sat on his lap straddled. She felt his hand slide from her hip to her rear as he squeezed it; she couldn't help chewing on her bottom lip. As she leaned over and her soft lips kissed around the expanse of his overheated chest she could hear him suck in a breath. Her lips slowly kissed and nipped up his collar bone and neck as she finally got to his lips and heard him groan into her mouth as she returned it with a moan of her own as she felt both of his hands suddenly squeezing her cotton short covered rear.

"Do we need to stop Lily?" She smirked as she shook her head at him and his eyes widened as he watched her pull her tank top off and her red lace bra was staring at him; taunting him. Jake rolled her over as he knelt between her thighs as his lips started kissing around her stomach and then worked his way up her chest as he relished the feeling of her fingers as they weaved into his thick hair as her breathing picked up. He couldn't stop the smirk as he reached up and pulled one of her bra cups down and her pink nipple was staring back at him and he took it into his mouth and listened to her mewls.

Lily's eyes drifted closed as she fully enjoyed the feeling of Jake's lips on naked parts of her body. She felt his soft hands as they slid around her back and un-snapped her bra and slid it from her body.

Jake's dark eyes devoured more of her naked flesh. This was the most naked he'd ever seen her and he was thoroughly enjoying it. As he continued to assault her chest with his lips and tongue his hands tugged her shorts down. He pulled back and stayed on his knees as he pulled her short all the way off and threw them in the corner. His eyes returned and saw the red lace panties that matched her already discarded bra and he felt the crotch of his khaki cargo shorts jump. He wanted her in a bad way and could tell the way her eyes clouded over she wanted him just as bad.

Lily ran her fingertips over Jake's bare chest and down his abs as they clenched under her touch and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as their eyes locked. When her fingers reached the waist band of his shorts; he started pushing him back and he moved back and stood up off the bed but watched as she slid forward and his hand buried in her hair as her soft lips started kissing around his abs which she felt clench again under her ministrations.

Lily giggled as he groaned again when she swept her tongue over his navel. Her fingers busied themselves as she unfastened his shorts and started tugging them down. Jake took the initiative and pulled them the rest of the way and then proceeded to gently push Lily to lie down as he softly pulled her panties down her long legs.

Jake couldn't believe he finally had her completely naked and couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. His dark eyes scrapped down her naked body as he raked his fingers through his hair. "God you're beautiful Lily." He watched as she slowly moved back in the bed and patted the spot next to her as she flipped the sheets on the bed. Jake couldn't help as he smirked and retrieved a condom and he looked over and noticed she was watching him intently. He got into the bed and crawled up her body making himself comfortable between her thighs. He still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you really sure about this Lily? Once we cross this bridge there's definitely no chance in hell we can go back."

Lily smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. "Jake…I need to tell you something."

Jake started to back away from her but she pulled his face down and captured his lips. Their tongues brushed against each other and got the message to not pull away from her. When the kiss broke; they were both breathing heavily. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I love you Jake. I fell in love with you even before the night of the bonfire. I know it's probably ridiculous but I couldn't help it." Lily confessed.

Jake almost couldn't believe he'd heard Lily correct. His dark eyes danced between her blue eyes as he leaned down and smashed his mouth against hers, nearly kissing the breath from her lungs. He pulled back as his forehead rested against hers. All he had to do was look in her eyes and know she was being completely truthful with him. "Lily, I love you too."

Lily felt like she was going to explode any second. They could see everything on each other. Nothing was left to the blind side. Both of them were equally exposed. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it. She CRAVED to feel it all. Jake just seemed to fit with her every way possible.

Lily nodded not really able to say much, she was now extremely nervous and before she knew it he gently pushed into her and the searing heat enveloped her whole body. Lily felt Jake's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Lily and her love for Jake exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body. She could feel his arms shaking slightly as he forced himself to gain control.

Jake's warm lips placed kisses all over her face softly. Lily finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. A feeling in her stomach seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Jake smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Lily felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than once. Jake pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Lily was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Jake and she became one. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. Jake slid out of her body gently as he gathered her into his arms as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep as they were both thoroughly drained.


	17. Ch 17 Happiness & Pain

**Chapter 17** – Happiness & Pain

Amber colored eyes fluttered open slowly. Lily moved around and saw the red numbers on the clock read 7:00 PM. Lily smiled when she felt the warm body pressed against her back and felt Jake's warm hand slide around her waist and splayed over her flat stomach pulling her back against his solid body. She couldn't stop the giggle as it rumbled through her lips when his fingertips grazed the naked skin around her navel.

Jake's soft lips softly sucked on the skin of her neck as he chuckled against her neck. "Who knew you were ticklish?" He chuckled again when she couldn't stop the giggles and grabbed his hand when his fingers softly tickled against her navel again.

"No – No stop." She laughed as she turned over into her back and Jake's smiling face looked down at her. She squealed when his hand got free and he continued to tickle her as he suddenly started blowing raspberries on the side of her neck which threw her into hysterics. She couldn't stop laughing and she couldn't stop Jake's advances enough to save herself.

Lily moved and Jake suddenly found himself lying on his back on the floor next to Lily's bed. His brown eyes blinked and watched as Lily gasped and looked over the side of the bed onto the floor. "Oh My Gosh Jake I'm so sorry! Sometimes I forget my own strength." Lily's hand came out and touched his still bare chest. "You okay?"

Jake looked down at her hand palm down on his chest and nodded. "Yea, I'm good. You've got strength but not as much as your sister and definitely not as much as me." His hand came out and caressed her cheek as she leaned into the warmth of his hand before she turned her face and kissed the palm of his hand.

Lily smiled. "C'mon let's go shower. I feel sticky and dirty."

Jake smirked. "Yea that's because you are a very dirty girl." Jake chuckled as he watched Lily blush as she jumped up from the bed and grabbed his hands and pulled him up to his feet as she led him by his hand across the hallway from her room into the bathroom. Jake's eyes were glued to her naked form as he followed. His intense brown eyes watched as she kicked on the shower and grabbed a couple of towels for them.

Lily walked back into the bathroom placing the towels on the counter and noticed Jake was already in the shower, but reached out and pulled her into the shower with him. He kissed her lips softly as he slowly began to wash her from head to toe; he especially enjoyed shampooing and conditioning her long hair. She enjoyed it the most though; it felt so good, as he ran his finger through her hair. She very much returned the favor in washing his hair and body from head to toe.

Jake groaned audibly as he enjoyed her soft caresses with her hands and the soap as she lathered up his entire body. Her hands were soft and gentle and affected his body immensely. Once they got rinsed off and turned the water off, Jake stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He knew with his insanely high body temperature he would be dry by the time they walked back into the bedroom. He took Lily's hand and helped her step out of the shower without sliding. He handed her towel to her and watched as she wrapped it around her chest and it just BARELY went to the bottom of her rear.

Lily squeaked out of surprise when Jake scooped her up into his arms. "I can walk; my legs aren't broken."

Jake chuckled as he shook his head. "Just enjoy the contact. I don't care if you can walk; I'll carry you anywhere and everywhere." Lily finally laughed and just agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly as he carried her back across the hall and into her room. Jake set her down on her feet and watched as she walked over and pulled on matching blue lace boycut panties and bra. His eyes scrapped over her nearly bare body. He watched as she shimmied into a pair of jeans and then a white form fitting t-shirt.

Jake turned to his clothing which was still clean from that morning as he pulled his jeans on and his t-shirt. Jake pulled her into his arms again as he kissed the side of her neck again. "Did I say Happy Birthday earlier?"

Lily laughed as she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Jake smiled softly as he leaned down and captured her lips in a short sweet kiss. "Don't thank me yet. Your present is in the living room. Actually both your presents are in the living room."

Lily smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything Jake. I'm just glad to have you and Lucy back in my life. She is the other half of my life and you're the other half of my soul. You both complete my world."

Jake smiled as he captured her lips again. "C'mon let's go upstairs; the pixie made sure to put dinner in the fridge, all we have to do is warm it up."

Lily smiled softly as she felt Jake take her hand in his as he led her up the steps. "How did you get rid of everyone today?"

Jake chuckled. "It wasn't easy; I'm just glad they all left without arguing. Not only that but the pixie assured me that when they all get back in a couple of hours, that it will be their turn to celebrate your birthday with them."

Lily laughed as they got to the kitchen and Jake lifted her and set her on the counter, while he walked over and opened the fridge and pulled the dish out as he pre-heated the oven. Apparently Alice had made Lily's favorite; Shrimp Fettuccini Alfredo. She could smell it, it had already been baked but all they had to do was warm it up.

Once the oven was pre-heated properly Jake pushed the dish into the oven with some garlic bread. The pixie really did think of everything. Jake pulled Lily off the counter and carried her into the living room and set her on the couch next to him. He handed her a small box and he watched as she opened it.

Lily saw a silver heart shaped locket inside as a smile came to her face. She opened the locket and she could feel the tears spring to her eyes immediately and turned her eyes up to look at Jake as she leaned up slightly and kissed his lips hard. She felt him chuckle against her lips as he returned her kiss with vigor. "How did you get them in there?"

Jake chuckled as he kissed her lips chaste once more. "Lucy helped; I picked out the locket and she found the perfect photo of your parents to put in there." Jake looked down and noticed the silent tears that slid down her cheeks. "Is it terrible? I know you don't need any reminders of your parents – but…"

Lily shook her head. "No – No Jake! It's perfect. I'm sorry, I love it I swear. I just forget how much I miss my parents until Lucy reminds me of a memory or I come across a photo. I love it Jake. I swear I do." Lily threw her arms around his neck again as the necklace was held in her hand tightly. "Thank you so much Jake. I love it and I love you."

Jake chuckled deeply as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you too Lily. You're welcome. I'm glad you really like it." He kissed her lips once more, before he pulled a small blue velvet box from his pocket. "There's something else." He took her hand and placed the small box in the palm of her hand. "Open it beautiful."

Lily chewed her bottom lip as her amber eyes took in the softness of the blue velvet box. Her hands felt shaky, but she forced them to stay steady as she pulled the lid open. The princess cut blue diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds set on a silver band was staring back at her. Her amber eyes flew to Jake who had a smirk on his lips. "What is this Jake?"

Jake took the box as he lifted the ring from the box and took her left hand and slowly slid the beautiful ring onto her left ring finger. "This was my mother's wedding ring. We don't have to get married right away, but I'm not going to delay the inevitable. You're my soul mate and I know it may have taken me a little longer to realize we were meant to be together, but I'm really glad I finally got my head out of my ass. I love you and I want you to say you want to marry me as much as I want to marry you."

Lily smiled as more tears slid down her cheeks. "Of course I want to marry you Jake; just tell me when."

Jake smiled. "Whenever you want beautiful; well figure it all out when were both ready."

Their happy moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Lily stood up. "I'll answer it; check the food it smells like it's almost done." Jake nodded as Lily jogged down the steps and flung the door open as she came face to face with a pair of the deadliest red eyes she'd hoped she'd never have to see again.

Jane smirked as the familiar Amber eyes of Lilianna Lahote stared back at her as she squinted her eyes. "This is definitely going to hurt…_Pain_."

Lily grabbed her head as she screamed bloody murder.

Jake heard Lily scream out and he tore off down the stairs when he was met by more than fifteen sets of blood red eyes. His wolf gene kicked in overtime as he phased immediately and just as he was about to start taking them out he felt something tug his huge wolf body down, he hit the ground as his eyes watched in horror as Lily's body fell to the ground as well. Her head turned to him as her amber eyes locked with his intensely pissed off dark eyes.

"I love you Jake."

It was the last thing he heard from her as her eyes drifted closed and before long the darkness over came him as well.


	18. Ch 18 Getting The Message

**Chapter 18** – Getting The Message

Her head was foggy as her amber eyes slowly opened; her whole body was numb. It was definitely a feeling she'd felt before. Her memory was foggy until she looked up and noticed she was chained to a tree. Both of her shoulders had been dislocated as her arms were pulled backwards around the tree. It was a burning pain in both of her shoulders and rotator cuffs. She knew the Volturi had given her the numbing shots again her body was tingling from the neck down.

Lily was looking around and watched as the Volturi guard was gathering wood? Were her eyes deceiving her? She watched as Felix, Demetri and a few of the other guards came walking with large arm full's of wood as Jane glared at them. "You need to hurry up before we are found out."

Felix scoffed. "Jane this is ridiculous. When Aro finds out about your retaliation he will not be pleased at all with you." Jane glared at Felix as he suddenly froze in place as the wood in his arms fell to the ground and he grabbed his skull.

Once Felix was standing up right again he looked towards Jane as she smirked. "Maybe someday soon you'll learn to keep your tongue and your opinions to yourself Felix." She turned and walked towards Lily with the smirk still in place on her face as she stopped in front of Lily. "I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing. We've decided to have a bonfire and on the menu for tonight; barbequed wolf." Jane pointed towards the trees.

Lily's amber eyes followed Jane's pointing index finger as two of the Volturi's guards walked from the trees carrying a metal pole and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Jake's wolf body hanging upside down with just his front and back paws tied around the pole. She watched as they somehow rigged the pole to hang between two trees and saw the growing pile of wood below him. Lily could see that Jake had duct tape around his muzzle with a white cloth wrapped around it under the tape.

Jane smirked as she looked back at Lily. "We love that your doggy responds so well with chloroform and our numbing solution, but we figured out pretty fast we had to put an IV in him, his body temperature seems to burn everything off pretty fast and we wouldn't want him to wake up and save the day. We actually are waiting to wake him up until after we start the fire."

Lily felt sick to her stomach. "I'll join the Volturi, if you just let him go. Please don't hurt him Jane."

Jane smirked her skin crawling sickening smirk again. "You're in no position to bargain anymore Lily darling. You lost your bargaining chips the day you decided to attack me. Now you've got to live with the consequences." Jane watched as a silent tear slid down Lily's cheek as she stepped forward and gripped Lily's chin and shook Lily's head back and forth condescendingly. "Awww don't worry Lily you won't feel a thing when I light the match." She walked away with the same sick smirk on her face and a gleam in her blood red eyes.

Lily could feel her emotions overflowing. She had to calm herself down as she closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply slowly breathing in and out as her emotions were slowly coming down. She hoped Lucy was paying attention to that nagging voice in the back of her head. _'Lucy I need your help – please hear me. The Volturi have me and Jake. They are going to kill him – they are going to burn him alive. I need you and Seth - I need the Cullen's; I need anyone who can help. There are at least twenty of the Volturi guards including Jane. They have us in some kind of clearing in the woods. Please hear me Lucy. I need you right now. Please."_

Meanwhile on the beach at La Push, Seth was laying on his side propped up by his right elbow as he faced Lucy and she smiled softly as she was leaning back against his tights. They'd been getting closer and closer, letting the imprint bond work its magic on them. Lucy had spent most of the morning meeting Seth's mother Sue who was so loving and welcoming it made Lucy think of her own mother the way Sue pulled her into the best motherly hug she'd ever gotten from someone other than her own mother.

Seth could tell Lucy was deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts beautiful?"

"Save your money; you can have them all for free." Lucy sighed softly as she looked down and saw her fingers intertwined with Seth's left hand. "I just loved meeting your mom. Her whole vibrant attitude reminds me of what mine and Lily's mother was like. She was so much like your mom. It didn't matter what we threw at her she was just extremely accepting of everything in our lives. I don't know if it was because she knew we were immortal or because she fought so hard to bring us into the world. You mother's smile and laugh and even her hug was just so inviting."

Seth frowned. "You miss your mom and dad." It was a statement not a question. He knew anyone who'd been through what Lucy and Lily had would obviously miss their mother and father deeply.

Lucy nodded as she turned more towards Seth as she cupped his cheeks. "And you miss your father. He's missed so much of you growing up into a gently giant of a man. I'm sure he'd be exceedingly proud of you Seth. He'll always be watching over you and making sure you are always the perfect gentleman and making sure you're growing up well. He'll never have to question the way your mother raised you because he will always know that she's done her best."

Seth smiled softly and he couldn't stop himself as he leaned up and captured her lips in the softest of kisses, but very quickly the kiss turned extremely passionate as his right elbow slid down from underneath him as both his arms wrapped around Lucy and pulled her on top of his overly warm body. Their tongues dueled for dominance; both wanting to show the passion they held for each other. Seth had never been this happy; even though most who knew him would say he had always been a happy go-lucky kid even after his dad died he was still able to bounce around as carefree as always. He didn't think he could honestly be any happier, but was immediately proven wrong when he imprinted on Lucy.

Lucy could feel Seth's overly warm hands slowly roaming her body. His warmth felt good as it made its presence known as their bodies were smashed together. Her bare flat stomach was pressed against Seth's six pack abs thanks to her bikini top and him being shirtless. Ever since he'd imprinted on her they literally couldn't keep their lips or hands off each other. But neither of them was complaining and were both thoroughly enjoying each other's touches, caresses and amazing kisses.

Lucy moaned when both of Seth's hands slid down and squeezed two handfuls of her jean short clad rear-end. After they'd finished swimming and playing in the water, she'd put her jean shorts back on but not her t-shirt. She felt his right hand slide up her back as he buried his finger in her soft blood red hair deepening the kiss just a tad more as the fingers of his left hand actually invaded the small space between her jean shorts and her body, then sliding in further until her bikini bottoms and groped her bare fleshy rear; causing another moan to slip between her lips and into Seth's mouth.

Seth returned her moan with a groan of his own as he slowly rolled them over as he nestled himself between her thighs. He could feel her fingertips as they traced the muscles along the expanse of his back and his biceps. He sucked in a breath when they ventured down the front of his chest and traced along his abs. His left hand came up and pulled the thin material of her bikini top away as his lips caught one of her rosy peaks in his mouth. His ears were thoroughly enjoying her mewls of satisfaction. Seth nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Lucy's hand unfasten and unzip his shorts and take his erection in her hand. She gave him a slow deliberate pull and he had to stifle his own moan with her breast still in his mouth. He placed open mouth kisses across her chest as he took her other breast in his mouth.

Seth knew there wasn't anyone on the beach thanks to his enhanced hearing, but still figured they should get out of the public eye. He carefully stood with her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his legs and carried her into the cover of the trees. He was about four or five trees deep when he placed Lucy on the ground in front of him as he suddenly yanked her jean shorts and her bikini bottoms down and they landed in a pile around her ankles.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she kicked her shorts and bottoms away and stepped up to Seth as she placed soft warm wet kisses around his chest and down his abs as she continued to pull his shorts down. Her eyes grew a bit when she saw him completely naked for the first time. He sure as hell didn't feel that big in her hand moments ago.

Seth chuckled slightly seeing the apprehension written all over her face. "If you don't want to we don't have to Luc."

Lucy increased her chewing on her bottom lip. She shook her head as she smirked suddenly finding all her courage knowing Seth would never hurt her. She wasn't sure all of him would fit in her, but she was willing to give it a shot. She reached out and tugged on him again and earned another hearty groan and then an almost animalist growl from him as she tugged a bit more and pulled him to her.

He obligingly followed as she pulled him towards her; as his eyes scanned over his naked imprint he couldn't help but think 'who wouldn't follow her?' She was the embodiment of beauty. When God created Adam and Eve, Seth imagined God using Lucy as the mold for Eve. If he wasn't about to show his imprint how much he cared and loved her he would get down on his knees and thank the Quileute Gods for bringing her to him, but as it was he could smell her arousal and see the deep forest green her eyes had turned as her desire for him thickened like taffy.

Seth slowly lowered Lucy to the softest patch of thick grass as he begin to rain open mouth kisses all over her naked body, giving her body a proper worshiping before they were to become one. His body slipped between her naked thighs and the head of his erection pressed against the opening of her core as they both moaned at the friction when he started to slide into her welcoming body. They worked like a well oiled machine to bring each other to the brink of insanity and back again; all sanity left them and they both knew it would always be like this between them.

About an hour later, Seth's murky brown eyes watched as Lucy got dressed. He had pulled his shorts back on and his t-shirt as he walked over and leaned down kissing her bare shoulder. He chuckled when she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the crown of her head as his long arms went around her body pulling her deeper into his body.

"I can't believe we just did that in the middle of the woods. What if your pack brothers heard and saw that?" Lucy asked as a suddenly blush raced across her cheeks.

Seth chuckled loudly. "No one is patrolling this part of the beach until after 3. We were completely safe in the shelter of the trees. I promise." He looked down as she looked up and he kissed her lips softly. He was glad no one had seen them, but the things they'd done to each other's bodies was going to be on his mind for a long time. Because it wasn't just making love in the grass, it was touches and caresses and kisses on different parts of the body to tantalize and tease each other into complete orgasmic bliss and it was worth EVERY second.

Though his pack brothers would see what happened later when he went on patrol because he hadn't yet mastered the art of hiding his thoughts. Now that Lucy was in his life and was his complete world he would have to do that out of respect for her.

Lucy closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of her whole body tingling. Lily's message was coming through loud and clear. _'Lucy I need your help – please hear me. The Volturi have me and Jake. They are going to kill him – they are going to burn him alive. I need you and Seth - I need the Cullen's; I need anyone who can help. There are at least twenty of the Volturi guards including Jane. They have us in some kind of clearing in the woods. Please hear me Lucy. I need you right now. Please."_

Seth watched as Lucy suddenly she flew back as she eyes clouded over slightly after a few minutes Lucy's amber eyes unclouded and she blinked a few times. "What the hell was that?" Seth questioned.

Lucy swallowed as fear crept into her whole body. "Lily and Jake are in trouble; the Volturi are in Forks and they have Jake, they're going to kill him."

Seth growled deeply as he took Lucy's hand and they ran back into the trees; she let go of him and watched as he phased into a huge sandy colored wolf. She would have stood and admired his color a little more but she jumped slightly as his front paw dug into the earth and his muzzle pointed to the sky as he let out a loud howl.

A few seconds later several howls answered back.


	19. Ch 19 Winners & Losers

**Chapter 19** – Winners & Losers

Lily continued to watch as the Volturi guards gathered more wood. She still felt sick to her stomach that she couldn't get out of the chains that were binding her to the tree. She was starting to slowly get the feeling back in her finger tips. Apparently they hadn't given her enough of the numbing agent, she could only hope that it would wear off quickly so she could help Jake.

She watched as Jane walked over and pulled the white cloth from Jake's muzzle which meant she was letting him wake up from his chloroform induced haze. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched Jake's droopy eyes open slowly as his foggy mind slowly looked around trying to take in what exactly was going on around him. The more he woke up the more he growled and snarled towards the Volturi, but it didn't really faze them since the IV with the numbing agent was securely still in him.

Jake couldn't imagine what the hell was going on. His eyes suddenly looked over and locked with Lily's and he could see and feel the fear that had ebbed its way from her to him. Now that he was finally awake the pack was telling him they were on their way he could only hope they left a few leeches for him to rip apart.

'_Of course well leave a couple for you Jake. What are we heartless?'_ Paul's voice rang out in his head.

'_Paul? What are you doing leading the chase? I thought you hated Lily.'_ Jake stated.

Paul scoffed. _'That was before Gaby helped me understand that people are going to come and go from our lives but family is forever. I was part of my father's old life and I can't be mad at him for staying away from us to protect us from his blood thirst when he first changed. Lily and Lucy are part of his new life and they are still my sisters no matter what. I was a real dick and I'm sorry.'_ His words had every bit of a serious tone to them._ 'You'll never hear me apologize again; so enjoy it now, but don't get used it.'_ He added for good measure and chuckled along with the others in the pack as they all laughed at his brutal honesty.

Lily could feel some of her feeling coming back and she was starting to push against the tree and watched as the chains stretched out a bit. She knew she was far from being loose and once she got loose and got away from the tree she was going to have to fix her dislocated shoulders; which would not be any picnic. She closed her eyes as she pushed against the tree again slightly. Her hands, forearms, feet and shins felt like they were being poked with needles so she knew they were coming off the numbness.

Jake was watching Lily and noticed she was pushing against the tree trying to loosen the chains that were keeping her in place around the tree. She would look up and lock eyes with him and try to give him a reassuring smile or wink even thought he could still feel the fear coming from her. She was definitely trying to be brave for him. Jake knew what was going to happen when they had gathered enough wood; especially since it was all going under him in a very large pile. He swallowed hard as he begged his pack brothers to hurry.

They reassured him they were running as fast as they could and weren't too far away. The light breeze in the air was making the Volturi's scent travel to the pack and leading them in the right direction. As the scent got stronger they knew they were getting closer and were keeping their pack visions linked with Jake so he'd know exactly where they were.

Jake's head snapped to the side when a white blur raced up and stopped next to the tree towards the head of his body he growled slightly until he noticed it was the pixie. She shushed him as she quickly moved up the back of the tree going completely undetected by the guard. She pulled the IV from Jake's arm as he grunted.

"You should burn off the numbing agent in a few minutes." The pixie whispered in his direction before she turned and ran back into the trees where he saw her join the rest of the Cullen's, they were clearly waiting for the pack. Jake informed the pack the Cullen's were waiting for them so they could present a united force against the numerous Volturi guards. The pack was completely okay with that considering they were trying to help Jake and Lily.

Lily's eyes widened as she watched as a sickening smirk made itself present on Felix's face as he eyed her as she watched him wrap a torn piece of material around a couple of branches and lit them on fire as torches. She watched as they started to walk towards Jake. She started pushing against the tree more. She just didn't have enough of her strength back yet to loosen them enough to get herself free. She blinked and could feel the wetness of her own tears sliding down her cheeks as she locked eyes with Jake once again.

She watched as suddenly a large silvery-grey wolf jumped over Jake's body that was strewn between two huge trees and snapped his jaws at Felix and Demetri who had the two torches going towards Jake. They dropped the torches and stood in defensive stances. Lily noticed the silvery wolf was Paul. She watched as Quil, Embry and Seth walked into the empty view of the clearing near Jake. Paul trotted over to Lily and he snapped his teeth, his tongue licked out and he edged forward towards Lily as his razor sharp teeth carefully bit around the chains as he gave a hard yank and was able to pull the chains free.

Lucy flew up to Lily and caught her before she fell to the ground. "I got you Lil. Don't worry I'd never let you fall girl."

"Lucy they dislocated my shoulders, you're going to have to pop them back into their sockets." Lily practically begged as she knelt down in front of Lucy who had a complete look of apprehension across her face.

Lucy frowned. "Please don't hate me for this pain."

Lily shook her head. "I'd never hate you Luc."

Lucy licked her suddenly dry lips as she carefully took a hold of her left arm at the elbow as she pressed her knee against her shoulder and then jerked her arm forward into her knee and a loud popping noise echoed through the trees. Lily squeaked out of surprise and then stayed still as she felt Lucy step to her right side and popped her right shoulder back into place and let out another squeak.

Once Lucy stepped away from Lily and helped her to her feet, two pairs of amber eyes turned and watched as she wolves systematically began to dismember and maim the group of Volturi guards slowly and methodically. Lucy helped Lily the field to Jake as they carefully removed the pole that was holding Jake from the trees and gently set him on the ground as Lily untied his paws while Lucy joined Seth in pulling a Volturi guard apart. Lily still hadn't gotten the full effect feeling her body parts still her thighs and biceps were still pretty numb.

Lily knelt by Jake's head as she ran her fingers through his soft yet thick reddish brown fur. "I'm so glad your okay Jake. I love you so much. I'm so sorry this happened to you." She felt Jake lick her cheek gently as their eyes locked again.

Jake started moving his big body around and he could suddenly feel his legs and paws again as he jumped up to his feet, the pixie had been right he burned it off faster than anyone else. He watched as Jane smirked at him and abruptly tore off into the trees. He mentally told Seth that he and Lucy were in charge of protecting Lily until he got back. Jake then turned and tore after Jane. He was going to kill her if his life depended on it.

Lily couldn't stop Jake as she watched him. Lily looked over and saw the large Black wolf. "SAM!" The black wolf's head snapped up and looked at her. "Follow Jake go with him please! No one understands how dangerous Jane truly is." The black wolf nodded once and took off after Jake.

Lucy and Seth had moved and put Lily between them. Lily watched as Paul took out Felix with such ease. He and Jared dug their razor sharp teeth into his sides as they began to pull him apart piece by pathetic piece. Lily was almost too excited to hear Felix's screams. In the end Paul clamped his whole mouth around his head and popped it off like a bottle cap and spit it on the ground. The Cullen's had joined in and Alice and Rosalie were lighting small bonfires with the wood that had been gathered. Everyone began to collecting the discarded vampire parts and making sure they made it into at least one of the fires.

Jake and Sam cornered Jane. She got pissed when Sam grabbed the end of her cloak and was controlling which direction she went. When she finally stopped she hissed at both of them but charged at Jake. Jake growled as he watched her charge closer and closer to him, she suddenly tried to flip up and over his body but without a moment's notice Jake lurched upward and snapped his powerful jaws around her head and jerked down with such a force that her head snapped clean off and cracked her marble like skin all the way down her spine. Sam grabbed the body as he and Jake joined everyone else. Jake spit Jane's head into the fire as Sam dumped her body in another one.

The pixie had thought ahead of time and made sure all of the wolves had spare clothing. They all phased back and kept watch over the fires making sure every vampire was ash before putting the flames out and covering it with dirt.


	20. Ch 20 Rather Be In Love

**So here's the last chapter for this Jake Story. I really hope everyone loved and enjoyed it. I do have another Jake story on the way and no worries I'm still working on both my Embry and Paul stories so don't panic they are just coming along a little slower. This story was inspired by the song: I'd Rather Be In Love by Michelle Branch.**

**Thanx**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** – Rather Be In Love

Warmth; it engulfed her like an electric blanket as his arms wrapped around her waist gently. Amber eyes softly watched as the sunset quietly behind the ocean water in La Push Washington. She let her bare toes dig into the sand and giggled softly as one of the hands around her waist tickled her side. She felt a bump against her stomach and laughed as she grabbed Jake's tickling fingers. "Stop that; you're son doesn't appreciate you disrupting the calm balance inside my body."

Jake chuckled against her neck as he kissed it and his hand slid to the small football sized bump that invaded her stomach. "Sorry Jr. I like to play with mommy and make her laugh." Jake's arms tightened around his wife as he nuzzled her neck some more. "So what were you doing standing over here all by yourself; the party is over there."

Lily smiled softly as she ran her hands along Jake's arms and down to his hands. "Just thinking how lucky and happy we've been the last three years." They'd been married for three years. As it had turned out the pack and Jake were fighting for more than just their own lives that day the Volturi showed up with Jane. Lily had gotten pregnant on her birthday which simultaneously moved up their wedding to almost immediately after her finding out Jake had good aim.

Jake had been nervous all through Lily's pregnancy because he'd seen what Renesmee had done to Bella and he wasn't sure he could go through another birthing like that. Lily reassured him she was just fine and that the baby wasn't hurting her in any way, she also had to remind him that she was still a hybrid and Bella had been completely human. His nervousness and fear slowly ebbed away with each passing month.

As it turned out Lily was only five months along when she went into labor. Apparently that was the norm for a half vampire/half human/half shape-shifter baby; after a little pushing and some cussing and worried looks all around Jake and Lily were the proud parents of Sarah Annabelle Black their beautiful brown eyed daughter. She just happened to be happily named after Jake and Lily's mothers. Jake didn't even realize that Lily had picked his mother's name for their child. They'd made a deal she could name their daughters and he was to name their sons; depending on how many they ever had.

Sarah had been the highlight of their marriage and now she was going to be three in a few months; even though she already looked like she was six or seven but had the intelligence of a grown adult. A few months prior Jake was ecstatic when Lily had found out she was pregnant for a second time; their son wasn't planned but he was an extremely welcome surprise. She was already into her third month and could tell their son was going to be a fair bit bigger than his sister was. Carlisle would help as he did with bringing Sarah into the world and his help was definitely much appreciated when it came to the imprints in the pack giving birth.

Gaby had gone into labor two months prematurely; Paul had nearly LOST it big time. Her pregnancy hadn't been hard on her, but because the baby was so big and she was so tiny, a C-section was the only option. Paul Michael Lahote Jr came into the world at a whopping 10 pounds 3 ounces and 25 inches long. Yes; yes he was definitely Paul's son. Paul couldn't have been prouder. Soon after the birth of their son they were married. And had apparently been an extremely busy couple, who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other because they were already working on baby number three. She was only a few weeks along, but the pregnancy glow had already bitten her and Paul's smile never faltered.

Embry and Leah had worked through their issues and where already working on baby number two after Leila their first daughter turned two a few months back.

Jake wasn't thrilled when Brady had imprinted on Sarah, but Lily was more go with the flow and calmed him considerably before he had a chance to rip Brady's head from his body. Brady's best friend Collin on the other hand imprinted on Renesmee and Bella flipped out like a thirteen year old girl on her period. After some talking with Lily and Jake both she calmed down as well; wasn't the happiest about it, but grew fond of him once she saw how gentle he was with her and how well he took care of her.

Jake was snapped from his thoughts as Lily moved his hand on her belly so he could hear his son's thoughts. It was completely insane that she had that sort of connection with their daughter first and now their son. He loved every second of both her pregnancies so far; he would lay in bed at night and keep his ear to her stomach and would speak to the baby in Quileute after a few nights of it, the baby started speaking back to him in Quileute and he nearly had a heart attack. Lily laughed at him and had to remind him yet again that the baby was learning from him and her when they were touching. So he wasn't all that surprised when Sarah bounded into their room one night and kissed Lily's belly and then whispered against the belly in Quileute how much she loved her baby brother and couldn't wait to see him.

Today was a beautiful day, Lily and Jake had sat through yet another wedding ceremony. Which was nothing new for some reason everyone in the pack were just getting married left and right. Today was no different as Lily and Jake watched as Lucy and Seth exchanged vows on the beach. It did Lily's heart good when she watched as their brother watched Lucy down the aisle and gave her away to Seth. Paul had actually done the same thing for Lily and her ceremony to Jake.

Jake laced his fingers with Lily's as he tugged on her arm gently. "C'mon I want to twirl my wife around the dance floor before she gets tired." Lily nodded as she let him pull her back to the beautiful tent that was set up and the beautiful wooden dance floor that Emily had the guys making for weeks before the wedding. Jake pulled Lily into his arms and wrapped her up securely and felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Everything for Lucy and Seth's wedding was relaxed, everyone was barefoot; the guys were all in khaki cargo shorts with short sleeve button up shirts most of the shirts weren't buttoned up all the way because of their body temperatures. The girls were all in lightly colored short dresses. It was the complete opposite of Lily and Jake's wedding, but then again it was at the Cullen's house and the pixie had planned the whole thing. They didn't have thousands of guests, just friends and family. It was about thirty people with a formal wedding.

"Hey can I cut in?" A deep voice asked from next to Jake and Lily.

Lily smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder and saw Paul standing there with a smirk on his face. "Don't you have your own wife around here somewhere to bug?"

Paul chuckled as Jake relented and handed over Lily to her brother. "She's taking Jr and Gigi to the blanket Emily has set up for some of the smaller ones who are pooping out early."

Emily and Sam volunteered to watch the younger crowd since Emily was nearing her ninth month and extremely tired and uncomfortable. Sam stayed by her side the last month because he was worried about her. After he'd seen what some of the others had gone through he didn't want Emily to feel overwhelmed, scared or alone.

Lily laughed as Paul gently wrapped one arm around her waist and took her free hand in his. "So big brother two sisters down your brotherly duties are officially over, does that mean we're not going to see you as much anymore?"

Paul smiled as he shook his head. "Hell no; I got you two in my life now I'm not letting either of you ever leave it again. I don't know what Jr and Gigi would do without their favorite Aunt Lucy and Aunt Lily."

Lily smiled softly as a couple of silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I never thought we would get to this point. I thought you were going to hate us forever. But I'm really glad you don't."

Paul nodded as he brushed her tears from her cheeks as he softly kissed her forehead. "Me too sis; me too."

Jake stepped up. "Okay that's it you made Seth's imprint cry and you made my imprint cry you're relieved of your brotherly duties for the evening bro."

Lily let out some watery giggles as she swatted Jake's chest. "They are happy tears as I'm sure Lucy's are as well." She felt Jake pull her back into his arms as they looked over when they heard a familiar squeal.

"Brady!" Sarah let out in a giggle.

Brady chuckled as he lifted Sarah from the dance floor and spun her in circles. A smile adorned his face as her giggles bounced across the dance floor.

Lily laughed, "Can we walk?" Jake nodded as he took her hand and they walked over towards the water's edge.

Jake wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed her temple softly. "What's on your mind beautiful? Are you feeling okay?" His free hand came up and touched her belly softly.

Lily smiled up at Jake as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "Nope I'm good I just enjoy our alone time."

Jake nodded. "Well head home after they cut the cake. We don't have to stay out late."

Lily's smile morphed into a grin. "You know me so well. What – What would have happened had you not met me or if we couldn't fix things between us? Would you rather of been alone?"

Jake shook his head negatively as he smiled down at her. "Nope, I'd rather be in love with you; for eternity."

There really was no better feeling in the world for either of them and it would be that way forever.

The End


End file.
